


A Dragon Heritage

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	A Dragon Heritage

A Dragon Heritage 

 

His Mother had saved him from harm, sacrificed her life for his.   
He was to be an orphan now, with no mother, no father, no one to give him the nurture and love that little toddler’s required but Lily Potter had used love to save her son from harm, she’d invoked the love of a mother for her son to save her son from an unforgiveable. 

That was the mark of an unbelievably brave mother. 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

It was a pitch black night; the clouds storm black, ominous and they obscured the bright orange full moon that hung above the mountains in the distance; it was the witching hour. The shadows crept through the streets, the trees howled with the angry winds, looming the large trunks across the pebbled roads and eaves of little cottage rooves; some had already been uprooted and now lay in the path of midnight traveller’s but none had as of yet, smashed down on to the rooves that lined the one main street of the small dual village. 

The harsh wind rattled the window panes and had lights flickering in the streets and inside the cottages, sputtering out as the storm grew fiercer; forcing those inside still awake to light candles and stoke the fires higher. But not a single person dared step foot outside tonight, not by the time the storm blew straight overhead; not with its threatening lightning strikes straight into the church graveyard and not with its crackling thunder that had sound foundations shaking for several minutes and woke babies from their cribs. No one would have dared when the darkness grew darker and the clocks struck the midnight hour of All Hallows Eve; there was something sinister lurking this night and right this minute besides the storm, this little village on the outskirts of London nicknamed by wizarding folk ‘round, “Godric’s Hollow”, was all but silent; eerily so. 

[ ] [ ] [ ]

A family sat huddled before the fire, wide awake, listening to the crackle and the howling of the storm as they soothed the youngest member of the family. 

There was a Stag, a Doe and Fawn. 

‘Hush now little prongslet. Hush now.’ 

They were a normal family well as normal as you could be when you were magically inclined. They hadn’t done anything wrong, they hadn’t done anything but help their friends and mentors in the plans to defeat a great evil from taking over the world again; they were protecting their futures. They hadn’t intentionally put their lives in the danger they were trying to stop. They hadn’t intentionally put their 14 months life in danger or any future children either but as it was they had been hurried into safety after hearing a prophecy that could put their son in danger; they secreted away here to the muggle/wizarding village out in the country instead of using the Potter’s ancestral home and had entrusted one of their friends, thinking nobody would think they would trust this particular friend with their lives the way they were intending. A Secret Keeper, a trusted friend, someone that wouldn’t ever betray them, at least, that was what they had thought… 

‘Everything’s alright now, look here’s mummy.’ A bounce once or twice and the young father handed over his son to his lovely fire-headed wife; he loved the way her bright green eyes showed the same fierce fire even as she smiled and cooed, cradling her baby to her breast in his blanket. That despite knowing they could be huddled away in this small cottage in Godric’s Hollow, having only spent a few years out of Hogwarts and had joined the Auror’s and the Order of the Phoenix (1) for the rest of their lives living in fear, she was still happy. 

‘Hush my little Harry, Mama’s here.’ 

They hadn’t been at all prepared at what this storm was soon to represent for them, what this storm had rolled in with its fierce gals and threatening lights and crackles; that this All Hallows Night may very well be there last, if they had…Maybe they would have done something different…?

Maybe it wouldn’t have happened the way that it did… 

[ ] [ ] [ ]

‘Run Lily, you mustn’t stay here…Take Harry and run, I’ll hold them off for as long as I can, now go! I love you, both of you!’ The new father placed his hand on his son’s similarly messy strands and one on his worried wife’s shoulder, kissing her goodbye before spinning around and catching a hex in his protego. 

‘Run!’ He shouted over his shoulder, duelling with a dark robed figure in the blown in doorway. They both knew this was very well their last night together, as a family, as husband and wife. They may very well not make it out to see tomorrow but one thing was for certain as the auburn haired mother rushed up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery, was that she was going to make sure Harry would live to see tomorrow and the day after and the day after and the day after that until he was an adult and could look out for himself, even if that meant…it wouldn’t be with them. 

She would gladly give up the life she had been given, for her baby; she knew this without a doubt. She snapped the door closed with a shove of her foot and hastily spelled it locked as she spun and placed her son in his white-washed cot, speaking urgently and soothingly into the bars as she lowered to look through them at his large round emerald eyes. ‘Mama loves you Harry, Dada loves you, be safe.’ As these words settled and echoed in her heart the door burst open and sat dangling from its hinges, a dark figure slipped into the dimly lit room; the light from the hallway casting an ominous halo over his cowled head and bringing a shiver up Lily Potter’s spine as a cackle echoed forth into the room; an ivory bone wand sparked with an unholy green light as she stood and bared the way to her son with defiance. 

‘You’re husband is already gone but stand aside and I will let you live. I only want the boy.’ It was a sinister grating voice and it was only with one look back at her son’s glistening green eyes and hands clasping the bars on his cot that she shook her auburn head, her similar eyes unshed with tears and stood her ground, determined, stubborn and fiercely protective. She’d already made up her mind, nothing but the killing curse would move her from this spot. And as she screamed, her body illuminated in green for the merest of seconds, another, a white light, filled up the room; blinding the only two occupants still standing; it faded quickly, seemingly nothing coming of it and the shadow came further into the room, stepping over Lily Potter’s corpse, ‘You stupid girl’, uncaring over to the hoarsely crying babe in the cradle. 

Harry fell back on his bottom as his head dropped back to stare at the darkness inside the cowl and the ivory pointed down at him, his body wracked with searing sobs. He understood, to an extent that no longer would either of his parents be there for him, he would no longer be tucked in at night or be sung too when he was distressed. 

The figure cloaked all in black hissed down at him as the wand centred and levelled, coming mere inches from Harry’s face and the voice, with a recognisably sibilant tongue spoke mockingly, ‘Finally’

Baby or not, Harry understood this too, the import of a wand in his face and a threatening voice concealed above him and widened his wet eyes, eyelashes stuck together, tears tracking down his baby cheeks, his body still rocking to sobs of distress; it matters not when he grabbed it or whether the evil before him noticed it, but he hugged the snitch inside his cot to his chest and as the same words that had been sneered at his mother were whispered down at him, a crack of white teeth peeking through the darkness as the man smiled at it, little Harry unconscious prepared himself for the worst…but then…was it? 

No

He’d get to see his mother and father again wouldn’t he? They were gone…over and over again as his body rocked with the sobs and the green light speared down to him, he saw his mama scream and fall, lifeless. He wanted to call out, he wanted to scream, but he didn’t. 

You’re place is not to disappear here 

It was like time had slowed and as the time finally caught up and the green touched his forehead, the room flared once more with blinding white fire and the flash projected the dangerous unforgiveable back, back on the dark evil monster hovering over him, hurting him, Harry screamed as he was touched by evil but as he was filled with light; in the middle of his forehead was now a burning red scar, just like a lightning bolt, blood dripping, hurting, but the monster was no more, a mere pile of blackened robes at the foot of Harry’s cot. 

There was a thought many years ago that Harry wouldn’t remember hearing, two thoughts. After he’d been whisked away from Godric’s hollow, of “Thank you” in a sad woman’s desperate voice and a deep reverberating baritone answering with a, “Sincerely welcome”. 

Harry’s parents would then watch over him, every day for the rest of his life; watching his choices, his consequences and how sadly he was to be cast as the chosen one, brought into this world to rid it of Lord Voldemort, once and for all. They had scarified themselves and Lily had invoked the greatest power to aid her in keeping her son safe. What happened this night would be counted in the history books in both worlds as the bravest act of parenting, though the muggles would not to know the reasoning behind it all or that the son lived, they wouldn’t tear down what remained of the small cottage and they would build a statue in the main square; after all, they’d been a lovely family. 

Now Lily hoped, prayed that her will had not vanished in the flames that desiccated their bodies, their valuables and their home and her son didn’t go to her sister Petunia and that fat controlling lump she called her husband Vernon Dursley and their bratty son the same age as Harry. She should have taken it back to Gringotts but she’d had it brought back to re-write just in case…She dearly hoped that this was not the case and Harry would grow up in a loving home. It was the only thing she could do, nothing but a brief spirit to watch over as her son cried into his plush, scared, hurt and distressed. 

Chapter 1, 

‘Oh honestly Harry…’ 

He frowned and sat straighter on his favourite armchair in front of the common room fireplace. ‘What?’ he asked. 

‘What? Really Harry? What?’ The bushy haired girl he called his best friend pushed herself to her feet and shoved a foot long piece of parchment into his face. 

‘Um…Hermione…?’ He questioned, pushing the parchment away and looking up at her with a look of confusion. ‘Still don’t get it…’ 

‘It’s your Potions Homework Harry, the essay you’re supposed to hand in today.’ Her voice was exasperated and Harry’s face changed quickly into a look of understanding; he snatched at the parchment, ripping it out of her hand. It was completely blank; he’d forgotten about it entirely, his mind on other things like Voldemort, Quidditch, Voldemort, and why his skin was so freaking itchy for the last couple of weeks. He scratched his neck now with a look of intense concentration. 

‘Harry?’ She questioned. 

‘Mm..?’ 

‘Are you alright?’ 

‘Fine, well…no, not really. My body will be chopped up and used in one of Snape’s midnight experiments if I don’t hand this in today fully done, isn’t it?’ he looked up pleadingly and fought to turn and glare when his redheaded best friend snickered off to the side with a “Good luck with that mate, she won’t even help me and I’m her boyfriend.” 

‘Oh Harry honestly, you shouldn’t have forgotten to do it then should you?’ 

‘Please Hermione?’ He begged. 

She hummed, crossing her arms and eyeing him speculatively. 

‘Please I’ll…I’ll…’ He scratched the back of his neck again, both in thought and because of that irritating itch. He pushed his lip down and turned his eyes big behind his frames. ‘I’ll do anything you want’ that’d probably come back to bite him on the arse but he really needed the help if he didn’t want to be chopped up and used as ingredients for Snape. 

Free period was close to ending and Potions began after Transfiguration… 

He waited anxiously as she debated silently in front of him, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t, he didn’t often try unless this happened, her finger tapping gently against her arm. 

‘Please?’ he begged again ‘Mione please, you’re the only one that can help me.’ Flattery usually worked too, or well, she gave in anyway. The sudden snort of laughter she let out caused him to rear back slightly of shock, ‘Mione?’ 

‘Alright’ she held up her hand when he sat up straight with a smile, ‘BUT, you will write it yourself, I am not writing it for you and you can only ask me the questions you aren’t sure about or that you don’t think you can make a passable attempt at guessing. Understand?’ Harry quickly nodded and slunk out of the chair and onto the floor in front of the coffee table they’d shifted their earlier, flinging his inkwell, his quill and a second piece of parchment, just in case, onto the table. Prepared as much as he could be, he waited until Ron had stopped pouting and huffing and moved himself to the floor when Hermione caved for him too, and quickly scratched out his name, the title of the essay and the first question and answer before he grabbed Hermione’s attention away from her Arithmancy textbook and her comfortable position on his vacated chair (Hermione of course had already gotten all Homework she could at the moment, out of the way). 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

They were halfway through Harry’s essay when he suddenly threw down his quill, splashing some loose ink into the middle of the paragraph he’d just completed, in order to stamp to his feet and itch the living daylights out of this annoying fucking itch! It was driving him mental and he’d already been to Madam Pomfrey twice, fat lot of good it had done him too, the matron hadn’t found shit and had sent him back without giving him anything because she didn’t have anything to give him…for nothing. 

‘Mate what’s wrong with you?’ 

‘Itch’ Harry bit out to his best friend, eyes screwed shut and glasses slammed down onto the table. 

‘Harry have you been to see Madam Pomfrey about this…itch of yours, you have been itching quite a lot recently, it seems sort of…important.’ Harry tossed his head in the affirmative and chewed hazardously on his lower lip as his fingernails scrapped across the entirety of his back, abdomen and arms; it was fucking everywhere. He’d even thought at one point he’d had his clothes doused in itching powder by his housemates…but that didn’t seem to be the case. ‘She didn’t give you anything?’ 

‘No’ he bit out again, slamming his back into the wall a couple steps away and rubbing across it like a flea-bitten untrained mutt; it helped a little, a tad, but it sure didn’t help everyone’s view on his sanity. 

‘…Nothing?’ 

‘No’ he snapped. 

‘…How long have you had this itch for Harry?’ 

Opening his eyes, he could barely make out the dark outline of his friend under the dimly lit common room lanterns. ‘Couple weeks…Why?’ he mumbled, momentarily distracted. Hermione shook her head and he could see the concerned stare when Ron stumbled over with his glasses; his legs obviously having fallen asleep after sitting on them for the last half an hour. He mumbled his thanks, scratching here and there distractedly as he continued to watch Hermione’s frowning stare critically. 

The cogs were turning in that brain of hers. 

BONG…BONG…BONG 

Harry groaned at the drawn out bonging of the school bell and stumbled his own way back over to their spread out Homework, stuffing the barely dried ink covered parchment into his bag with his barely capped inkwell, his frazzled eagle quill and his mangled textbooks. ‘Well…I’ll miss you guys.’ He sniffed theatrically and hugged each of his best friends as he absently scratched the side of his head, heading out of the portal. 

They followed him quickly enough with their own bemused hugs of “Goodbye Harry” and “We’ll miss you too’s” each going along with Harry’s sudden melodrama; though it wasn’t like others didn’t amusedly go along with it either, even a few random Ravenclaws that they walked passed on their way to Transfiguration, who bemusedly, hugged the clearly theatrical hero. They ended up at McGonagall’s Transfiguration classroom before they’d even realised, laughing hard enough that all three of them were bent over trying to catch their breaths, having not run at all. This of course caused more than their fair share of strange looks from their classmates and Professor. 

‘Messer’s Weasley and Potter and Miss Granger, if you’d please’ She waved them in with a severe stern look that was only hindered slightly by the twitch in her jaw. They quickly calmed themselves however, whispering as they sat down as one in the second row from the front about the crazy suit of armour on the first floor that had lunged for Harry, sobbing like crazy and incoherently mumbling its goodbyes; it had given them a real run for their money just trying to disentangle him from the raven Gryffindor. 

‘Yeah well next time stop being so dramatic and don’t walk past senile suits of armour, now will all of you shut up, I actually want to her what old McGonagall’s saying about animagus.’ Harry blinked, wiping a stray tear from halfway down his cheek. ‘So sorry, Malfoy, didn’t think we were being all that loud actually, maybe take your head out of your arse, you might hear better that way?’ 

Malfoy scowled, ‘Haha shut up Potter.’ 

Harry was snickering. 

Malfoy growled, ‘shut up I…’ his eyes narrowed and a smirk started to form, Harry started to frown. ‘You know never mind, if you want to talk by all means.’ He waved a little and sat back himself, like he’d not spoken a word himself in the next instant… 

‘Mister Potter if you wouldn’t mind turning around and paying attention’ Harry closed his eyes and turned around, apologising meekly at seeing the look his head of house directed at him and his friends. The class as it happened was about animagus, animagus training that appeared to be happening in the next few weeks if you had good grades. 

‘Git’ Harry muttered lowly as he tuned in with his friends and did his best to answer questions correctly and be on his best behaviour for the rest of the class; he wanted to know about animagi. By the time the bell rang and Harry remembered he was screwed and was going to be stewed ingredients in someone’s daily potions intake, Harry was feeling a bit malicious against Malfoy for having earned Gryffindor 150 points and Slytherin having lost 50 for a remark Malfoy had made to Harry halfway through it. Though, it wasn’t Malfoy being glared at it was the Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaw was in that glaring sourness, for whatever reason…the Hufflepuff’s weren’t so…ah, they were pretty dazed by the whole affair. 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

‘Oh, come on Harry!’ 

Harry was currently trying to grab anything he saw that would keep him exactly where he was and right now that was as far away from the Potions classroom as was possible, since…they were on the ground floor…He’d run full pelt to the first thing he’d seen as they’d exited the classroom, which would be the House Point Hourglasses. 

‘I don’t wanna go!’ His voice was whiny and he kept shaking his head, nearly missing smacking it into the frames around the Slytherin Hourglass filled with green, he held; unconsciously of course. He’d stay here all day if he had too, he didn’t want to be chewed up and spat out and then chopped up…and then swallowed. 

‘I’m sure it won’t be that bad Harry, you’ve not done homework before…’ she sighed, exasperated, adjusting her grip on Harry’s wrist as Ron adjusted his own on Harry’s upper arm. 

‘Come on mate, a little over the top isn’t it? Stop being so melodramatic...’ 

‘Quite right Mister Weasley.’ They all spun their heads to look directly at the person whose voice that deep bemused, irritated deep baritone belonged to…and gulped. ‘Now, precisely why are you defiling our house hourglass Mister Potter?’ Harry quickly let go and rubbed his hands on his trousers; he remained standing behind the hourglasses however, scratching absently at the back of his neck. ‘Well?’ the man rose, in what Harry felt, an irritated eyebrow. 

‘Um…’ Harry swallowed. There was something recently that just sort of…made Harry quell under Snape’s stares. Normally this wouldn’t be anything new and Harry could ignore it and get deductions and he’d snark under his breath about the man being a greasy git with Ron but again, recently, it felt sort of…Harry wasn’t sure; but he knew he was dead when Snape found out he hadn’t even bothered to try to do his homework. 

Snape sighed and stepped forward, straight around Harry’s friends disjointed attempts at disruptions and grabbed immediately a hold of Harry’s collar, dragging him from behind the hourglasses and straight down the stairs toward the man’s classroom. Ron and Hermione were quickly following behind, almost running to catch up to Harry’s dragging feet and bulging eyes with concerned stares. 

Harry was just trying not to choke as the man did have a really tight grip on his collar around the part that sort of, clasped into his throat? He wasn’t letting go, dragging Harry the entire way, he didn’t even let go as he slammed open the classroom door with one hand (making those inside jump as always, you’d think being in this man’s class for almost 7 years now, they’d be used to his abrupt way of entering wouldn’t you? but…this wasn’t case)and threw Harry almost immediately into his desk. 

Harry groaned as his stomach collided with the mahogany desk (why were all the teachers desks mahogany anyways?), his hands for once lacking their seeker reflexes and not catching him in time. ‘Now Mister Potter, care to tell me why you and your little friends were glued to the hourglasses and not your seats? Should I glue all three of you to them for you?’ He sneered, including Ron and Hermione in the sentence as he eyed them for a moment and they scurried to take stools; the only two remaining. 

‘Um…’ Harry tried hedging. 

Snape’s eyebrow rose again and then his face quickly formed into a smirk, ‘Ah, I see, this wouldn’t be because you’ve forgotten the foot long assignment I assigned last week, on this week’s potion…would it, Mister Potter?’ 

Harry swallowed and stuck his back dangerously into the mahogany as he turned around completely; its edge dug deep into the middle of his spine but he disregarded as he tried again, ‘…No?’ 

‘No? Well then, you wouldn’t mind handing it over now then would you Mister Potter?’ he held out his hand as he spoke and tilted his head before once more speaking, his stare stuck to Harry’s wavering one; Harry frowned, trying not to look into the black orbs—Snape looked intrigued. ‘That goes for all of you of course.’ The sounds of dozens of bags being thrown wide open and parchments unfolded and smoothed out echoed around the room. They each waited, all roughly 30 of them for Harry to do it first. ‘Let’s just save the trouble now shall we Potter?’ he questioned, moved around until he was right before Harry, hovering directly over him and smacked the desk top harshly causing Harry to jump unconsciously and turn his head to stare at the hand. 

Without knowing why he started to squeak, he did ‘Detention?’ 

‘Detention’ Snape inclined his head. ‘Bring your assignments here, NOW.’ He smacked the desk again and everyone was jerked into motion, rushing to be the first one to smack down their assignment, without hitting Snape’s large hand that continued to rest there; not wanting their own detention. Harry slowly shrugged his bag off his shoulders and moved around until he could awkwardly hold the bag and take out his own assignment; it felt wet but he tried to place it on top of the others, awkwardly moving until Snape’s hovering body. It was snatched out of his hand and he heard a grating hum echo. Harry swallowed but tried to head to his friends, now that he was no longer caged; Snape having shifted when he snatched. ‘NOT so fast Mister Potter.’ Harry froze mid-step, his eyes closing in agony. 

‘What is this mess?’ it was shoved in front of Harry’s face and he had to rear-back his head to even see it. It wasn’t pretty, apparently not only had he not took into account his already wet parchment when he’d paused to scratch his itch earlier, nor that he’d flicked his quill when hastily standing to scratch his itch earlier and the splotch of ink now covered two paragraphs, or that he hadn’t actually finished it by any means but he’d clearly forgotten to properly cap his inkwell; it was horrifyingly entirely pitch black and dripping. 

Harry stared down at his hands with another look of agony; they were black. He swallowed as he looked back up to meet the two black pits of abyss. ‘Double detention?’ he questioned meekly. 

‘Rightly so and a 50 point deduction of house points I should think, this is disgraceful.’ He moved back to his desk, selecting his black feathered quill but he didn’t use it; he shook his head in disgust and Harry watched as he threw it down into the wastebasket by the edge of the desk. 

‘Prof—!

‘Oh Miss Granger, there isn’t even a point to you finishing that attempt at Mister Potter’s injustice. The assignment is trash so that is where it goes.’ He stared and then turned to stare at Harry. ‘Potter, sit down!’ he barked, shoving Harry in a particularly itchy and sore patch in the middle of his spine. Nowhere to actually sit, as his friends had taken the last two, Harry perched on the edge of Hermione’s seat and scratched like crazy as the class began, with a look of pure agonised pain on his decidedly paler face. 

Hermione had a deep look of concern on her face for her friend as she helped keep him balanced on the stool alongside her. ‘Harry are you sure you don’t want to go back to Madam Pomfrey, have her give you another once over maybe she missed something?’ He eyed her with slight annoyance and incredulity, his emerald eyes however were glassy, most of his concentration on his back and sides where the itch was most fierce right now. 

‘I’m sure’ he hissed ‘and Pomfrey missing something, Mione you know she’s not like that.’ 

‘Mister Potter.’ Harry’s head flew backwards as he heard the voice, it was an awkward angle but one he’d instinctively went too sensing the man directly behind him; his hand temporary was stopped by Snape’s with an iron grip, but Harry’s hand twitched feeling the itch anyway. ‘Is there a problem Potter?’ Harry shook his messy head. ‘No? Then any particular reason why you see it necessary to talk at the present time in my class whilst I am giving a lecture on the proper use of today’s ingredient and what this potion does?’ Harry’s eyes wandered to the side and he shook his head negatively; it was very hard to do when it was stretched upside down. ‘Then any reason why you are scratching yourself like you have fleas?’ Harry blinked several times, fleas? Could that be it? Did humans get fleas? 

But when would he have gotten any fleas, he hadn’t been around any animals that had fleas. 

‘Well?’ Snape pressed, his hand tightening around Harry’s as it twitched again; with no response from Harry as he closed his eyes and tried to will away the itch, Snape went on in a tone less than amused, ‘You a pushing your luck today with me Potter, I am very nearly close to giving you a third detention with me scrubbing out all these cauldrons and deducting a further 100 points.’ 

They wanted the house cup this year; Harry gasped along with all the Gryffindor’s, his eyes widening behind his spectacles. Snape looked down at them with a quirk to his brow. 

‘I’m sorry Professor.’ Harry quelled under the threat, hands still twitching in Snape’s. 

‘Are you now?’ He was very clearly standing over Harry this way for a reason now, Harry just wasn’t entirely sure what that reason was just yet besides making his neck incredibly sore, his brain lightheaded and his eyeballs sore. His tone of voice claimed he didn’t believe a word Harry said.

‘Yes sir. Double detention and the 50 points are enough, really.’ Harry nodded to his own words, which in hindsight made his neck hurt worse so wasn’t exactly the best idea he’d ever had. It sucked but he’d go with that rather than having Gryffindor blame him for a further deduction from their already meek hourglass in the entrance hall. Was it even possible to pacify this Professor, let alone, merlin, negotiate with him? ‘I haven’t been around any dogs lately…or cats…’ 

‘Beg pardon?’ 

‘You asked if there was any reason why I was scratching myself…like I had fleas.’ Harry said. 

‘I did indeed.’ He inclined his head, eyebrows drawn down. 

‘…I don’t…I’m just…itchy…I don’t know why.’ He shrugged then, flinging his head back down and his body around on the stool, careful of Hermione who still sat awkwardly there beside him. He was starting really getting dizzy in that position, you could only look up and converse with someone like that for so long. He wasn’t even sure why he was answering the inane question that probably hadn’t warranted any answer in the first place. 

‘Just…itchy…’ Harry’s eyebrows drew down as he nodded slowly and then up into his fringe as he saw a twitch in the stern man’s lined features. Was the man amused? 

‘Yes sir.’ 

‘Well, then please do refrain from just…itching yourself or you’ll be sitting the last half of the class outside while your classmates brew potions and earn house points. I do not need another explosion in this classroom today, my limit, though I’m stretching that to not throttle all of you, is one.’ He eyed Harry intensely with his bottomless eyes and Harry frowned, not quite understanding. ‘Your…itching is causing your shirt turn red Potter. You’re making yourself bleed; it is why I stopped you in the first place. You’re classmates behind you, beside you, all noticed.’ He inclined his head around as he spoke. ‘Perhaps it’s time to cut your nails?’ he let go slowly and Harry immediately grabbed his own hands, shaking them subtly together. What a grip. Unsure what else to do, since his back was still itchy and he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t continue scratching it, he stood up. 

‘Mister Potter, what is it now? You may use a Scourgify quickly if you can’t hold off.’ Snape was back at the front of the class, scratching across the blackboard with a piece of white chalk. 

‘You said if I couldn’t stop I’ll be sitting outside…’ Harry mumbled, moving around the bench. 

Snape blinked, no words leaving his opening and closing mouth for a few seconds. ‘I did, can you not refrain Potter?’ Harry shook his head, scratching even as he did so. Rolling his eyes and sighing largely Snape even held open the door as Harry went outside. ‘Remain here or you’ll lose those 100 house points. Understood?’ 

Harry nodded, sliding his way down to the cold concrete. 

‘Perhaps you can retry.’ They were the man’s last words before the door slammed closed and the sound of chalk scratching and burning starting below cauldron’s already being placed on work benches was all Harry distantly heard. 

Retry? 

Harry frowned, ‘Retry what?’ 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

He was out there for a good 20 minutes, having released what Snape had meant before Snape decided to make sure he was obviously still there and closed the door soundlessly behind him, folding his arms across his chest as he loomed over, blocking what little light Harry had to ‘retry’ his Potions assignment. 

‘Professor..?’ Harry questioned, head still lowered. 

‘Wrong word’ 

Harry blinked, beginning to look up and push his glasses back up his nose from where they’d slipped downwards. ‘No I think—

‘This word’ he loomed further down and pointed with a slender finger. Harry stared at the clear fingernail, the yellow dust that clung there and the shiny black shoes for a second before he registered the ‘It’s wrong. Change it’ and actually looked at where the fingernail was just touching the first letter of a word, the “wrong” word apparently. Harry shifted, quickly flipping through the textbook open beside him; he closed his eyes as yes, he’d accidently put in the wrong corresponding word. Silently he spelled the mistake away, shifted again as he rewrote the right word this time and scanned the rest of the paragraph to make sure he hadn’t made any other mistakes. 

‘How is your itch?’ not looking up Harry’s eye twitched as he definitely heard the voice change in pitch and warble slightly as if in amusement of the simplicity of the word. Who knew that would be something to amuse Severus Snape? But now that Snape had mentioned it, Harry began to feel a definite itch near his hip. He cringed and Snape spoke again, a prodding tone in his voice, ‘Potter?’ because really, Snape would honestly care about Harry’s itch; he was clearly just amused. 

Harry couldn’t help but snark his reply as he threw down his parchment and quill and started to scratch at the itchy area. ‘Fine…Until you mentioned it Professor’ not looking up, he didn’t see the look of sudden anger that crossed the older man’s face so didn’t have more than 3 seconds, probably even less, to do something about his attitude slip before he was being dragged to his feet and being cuffed about the head rather harshly. 

He grabbed his head in shock and pain, mouth falling open and eyes widening as Snape stepped back and took a large breath. ‘I will not tolerate the attitude Potter; you can kiss those 100 points goodbye for Gryffindor, Understand?’ 

Harry nodded slowly, still in shock. He’d register the points later as he saw the hourglasses going up the stairs back to the tower. For now; were Professor’s even allowed to strike their students? Or was it because Harry had no legal guardians that would take justifiably legal action that Snape felt no qualms about grabbing him and throwing him around, let alone cuffing the back of his head? ‘Now sit back down and do the assignment, properly this time, though it in no way will it get you out of coming to detention this evening or the next.’ 

‘Yes sir’ Harry sat rather pacifically, legs crossed and re-picked up his parchment and quill, smoothing both down from being thrown. The door slammed closed seconds later and Snape’s angry voice was all he heard this time…for several minutes; seemed he was taking his anger from Harry’s attitude slip out on the unsuspecting sixth years. He wasn’t even sure why the man was so angry…so he’d given him lip, it wasn’t like Harry didn’t often do that. What was different this time? 

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his head several more times as he thought about what to write next that would sate the man in the classroom; …probably nothing… 

BONG…BONG…BONG

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he removed his glasses for a moment, as the bell rang and the clatter of things being put away, cleaned and placed back inside bags came from within the classroom. Snape’s voice resonated through the stone and wood of the door announcing the same thing as McGonagall had, only this time it was if they didn’t take transfiguration (though this was unlikely) they could count on the good grades in his class (which was equally unlikely) to get into the Animagus Training Session being held in a few weeks, if they so desired. Harry actually had sat up a little straighter upon hearing but slumped back against the wall, leaving his own things out as he picked himself and his things up from the ground. 

The door flew open a minute later with Snape in the lead, hand already held out in a demanding fashion for Harry’s assignment; Harry immediately dropped in into the waiting man’s hand, ink dried and not one patch smeared with it, thanks to a well learnt spell in his second year of Hogwarts (that he’d completely forgotten about earlier with his first assignment). He hefted his bag higher on his shoulder as it slipped and he shifted from foot to foot when it brushed across a spot on his shoulder that began to itch. 

‘Very well’ Snape paused as he flicked eyes up from the parchment a moment and caught Harry jerking his shoulder up and down, the fabric of his shoulder pulled sideways over the shoulder and bunched under the strap of his bag. Harry looked up in question and Snape’s eyes dropped back down, pretending to read ‘…Report to the classroom at 8pm this evening for your detention’ with that he turned around, and slammed the door leaving Harry to blink slowly and head back to the common room for some much needed down time before dinner. 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

‘He what, he allowed you to redo it?’ 

Harry nodded tiredly from his armchair in front of the roaring fire, curled up into it with his nails scrapping awkwardly across his ribcage; he’d been hearing these same awed words for the last few minutes from Ron. 

‘It’s strange isn’t it, you think Snape’s sick or something?’ 

Finally, Harry, some different words; Harry shifted. 

‘Oh honestly Ronald, it was the least he could do after throwing Harry’s first one into the trash like that; not that I suppose I could fault him for it. You should have capped your ink bottle Harry. I suppose it’s all inside that bag now.’ 

Harry shook his head, he’d already scourgified both his red-stained shirt and the inside of his bag. 

‘If you say so Mione’ that was Ron. 

‘I do’ she said smartly, leaning back into the sofa and into her boyfriend. Harry head over the edge of the armchair, having shifted, uncomfortable, now rolled his eyes upside down at them and slipped back into the curled position once more, closing his eyes as once again, despite the brief distraction of their cosying, his hand slipped back to his ribcage. There had to be a reason for this irritating unresisting, painful, annoying, incessant itch and whatever it was, whatever Madam Pomfrey couldn’t find that was causing it, he needed to find it, or let Hermione find it, he didn’t care, (she was already huddled like that into Ron reading a book about skin conditions, bless her) and quick. 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

It was only the second time they’d done so but having slept through most of dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione sprinted down the seven floors to the Great Hall and skidded to a stop right inside, breathing heavily and holding onto each other…Luckily…They weren’t so late (the clock in the common room having apparently broken, again—they really needed to find a better spell) and with the food still mountainous they zipped over to their house table and piled their plates to eat. 

‘Mm good’ Harry muffled around some potatoes oozing melted cheese and sprinkled with spring onions, doused with hot gloopy rich gravy. Ron nodded along, shoving his own mouth full enough that he could even muffle. Hermione, for she was worth was rolling her eyes as she daintily took bites from her fork and sipped her pumpkin juice; even though she was just as hungry as either of them. It was only when dinner really was close to finishing that Harry noticed he’d been having someone stare at him now for a very long time. Tilting his head this way and that he finally turned toward the head table, scanning the row of Professor’s until he hit the one he wanted, or rather, believed to be the one doing the staring. Dressed all in black, or very deep freaking blue, long black hair and black bottomless eyes, with an extremely pale complexion that was probably because he lived where the sun didn’t shine; Snape was staring at him with an intensity that was clearly not for no reason. But then…for what exactly? 

Harry stared back, point blank, issuing a challenge, slowly taking bites from his fork, sometimes he was just sucking on the golden plated utensil, having missed the food on his plate; not staring at it and all, it wasn’t particularly hard to do. Luckily he didn’t feel the need to take a gulp of pumpkin juice because he didn’t particularly have the senses to find it without looking and he didn’t want to spill it all down his front like fourth year. 

He couldn’t be the first to look away… 

Snape was answering McGonagall as she spoke to him without even turning his head. Normally that would be considered very rude for an adult, anyone really, let alone to a colleague but then…Harry supposed, this was Snape, so they were probably well used to “rude”. 

‘Harry?’ 

‘Mm’ 

‘Harry what are you doing? You haven’t even eaten anything in several minutes you’ve just…been sucking your fork…’ his eyebrow raised at the hesitation and odd tone in her voice and edged his head forward in a slight nod that didn’t sway his eyes from their target. It was a full on staring contest, a staring contest between teacher and student. 

‘I’m not overly hungry…’ 

‘You were ravenous a bit ago, you were almost just as bad as Ron and where are you looking exactly, for the last 20 minutes now?’ 

‘Professor’s table…’ he breathed, shrugging a shoulder. Woah, 20 minutes, no wonder his eyes were starting to water and sting; he wondered how he’d even lasted this long, shit he wondered how Snape had even lasted this long. Was it a spell? He wondered briefly, narrowing his eyes a scant millimetre. 

‘Why mate?’ 

Ah, Ron had stopped eating for two minutes. ‘No idea…’ Harry shrugged, barely jarring his stare. 

‘Sometimes Harry, I worry for your sanity.’ 

Harry snorted at his friends’ words. ‘Thanks Ron, appreciate it.’ 

‘I’m just saying mate…How’s your uh— 

Harry flung himself over the table without even looking and smacked his hand straight to Ron’s mouth, tipping over several bowls of food and couple of goblets of pumpkin juice in the process. ‘No’ He spoke this very authoritatively. ‘Don’t say it. It summons it.’ He hissed eyes wide as he kept staring and saw Snape’s eyes narrow as he took a sip of whatever it was the man had in his golden goblet. 

‘Mmmhm ‘o’ Ron’s hand was over Harry’s trying to pry it off and Harry did so abruptly, pushing himself back onto the bench. 

‘Sorry’ he said, still not taking his eyes from the head table. 

‘’S’kay…I won’t mention it…’ he coughed a little and poured another goblet of pumpkin juice even as Hermione spelled the mess clean and bowls vanished with their spoiled food from the table. 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

‘Follow me’ 

Harry blinked as the man suddenly stood right behind him, having been staring that entire time at the man he was confused as to how the man had ended up their so suddenly…so quickly. He must have blinked, he scowled. He jumped then to his feet as the man’s eyebrow rose in impatience. ‘Yes sir’ and they strode out of the Great Hall, toward the dungeons, apparently it was either 8 already or Snape had just thought this was easier. Scratching his neck lightly, bringing a scowl to his features, he suddenly found himself in a blink of an eye right up against the stone wall of the dungeons; they were damp, rocky and very, very hard as it dug into the small of his back. He was looking directing into the black eyes of his Professor, apparently man was bending to a point, when it finally registered what was going on; he was almost hyperventilating as he felt the man’s fingers brush across his neck, heard the huff and grunt of, strangely, knowing, and then felt something wet, sticky, and oddly smelt very sweet being spread where the fingers brushed. 

Harry cringed, scrunching up his nose as he closed his eyes tightly. It felt good though… he was just losing control over his throat muscles to moan when he was jerked back upon hearing Snape’s muttered, ‘Perhaps this will work…’ and the louder, ‘Follow.’ He let go and Harry felt the area under his stretched shirt collar as hurried to walk after the man. ‘Gross…’ he grumbled, staring down at the weird goop on his fingertips. 

Harry almost ran straight into the man when he found himself before a portrait of a blue robed man behind a desk full of potions bottles, a cauldron and a shit tonne of parchments; well this wasn’t the potions classroom, the man knew he was supposed to have detention…why were they here? He expected the man knew he’d missed his own classroom, so wisely didn’t mention it and merely listened with half an ear as the Professor muttered lower then low to the portrait. 

Harry blinked when the frame opened to reveal the man’s teacher’s quarters. Why the fuck were they going to Snape’s rooms? His heart beat a bit faster inside his chest at this revelation. ‘Sir?’ he was pushed into the rooms by a firm hand in the middle of his back, all the way over to a comfortable looking set of couches and armchairs that were lined with bookcases and a small fireplace set to one whole wall. ‘Why are we in your quarters?’ he questioned slowly. 

He reared back when Snape’s face came inches away from his own, any closer and their lips would have bene pressing against each other…the thought…oddly wasn’t repulsive and Harry even moved a little closer in response; it caused Snape to stumble back a couple paces though, taking deep breaths. 

What the hell was going on here? Harry thought, confused as he flicked his eyes open. 

‘Don’t I have detention at 8, am I having it here?’ it was all questioning and suspicious. 

‘It is 7:47, close enough.’ He exhaled heavily and appeared to have plundered a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet nearby as Harry nodded slowly; not having seen Snape this way before and moved his eyes around the room in a daze. 

‘Okay…So why am I in your quarters and what did you put on my neck in the corridor?’ he touched his neck again in distraction, starting to get over being in the teachers rooms, and found that when his fingertips touched the skin it was no longer sticky or gloopy, itchy or even smooth; he frowned and ran them properly instead of grazing over the expanse—there was a rough texture now. ‘What did you put on me?!’ he screeched, jumping on his feet and running over to a nearby mirror that glinted on a dividing wall; this lead to a hidden kitchenette as Harry took a quick peek. 

‘……..’ He blinked. 

Then blinked again, 

And again, ‘……Sc…scales?’ he whispered, tilting his head to one side as he looked closer, edging his face inches away from the reflective surface of glass. Multi-coloured scales, there were multi-coloured scales refracting the light in the room. ‘Professor…’ his voice was very quiet, very dangerous, very slow, building up for the blow-out. 

Snape wisely didn’t heed it and came closer, still not saying a word. 

‘…Scales?’ Harry questioned again, closing his eyes he took a deep breath before spinning. He grabbed at Snape’s robes there and shook him several times before the man’s grasped at his wrists and yanked them free of the fabric; he didn’t let go. ‘Scales?! SCALES?! Why the FUCK do I have SCALES?!’ he screamed, his eyes flashing. 

‘Calm’ the voice was deep and Harry jerked back from it. ‘Do you feel better?’ Harry frowned, not understanding why the man was so calm about this, for one the last time Harry had given the man attitude he’d gotten angry and had cuffed him round the head, and when he was 15 he’d blown up Dumbledore’s trinkets in his office in anger like this. 

Though he supposed…he wasn’t really angry, just confused and…there was merit to the question. 

‘Do you feel an itch there anymore?’ he prodded the scales and Harry took an involuntary step back as he grasped, jerking his wrist free though he came easily and covering them. ‘No?’ Snape questioned expertly, crossing his arms. 

Harry slowly shook his head, ‘No’ he said in acceptance, ‘But I have—

‘Scales, yes you have scales Potter, it isn’t the end of the world, in fact in may well be the saving grace of it. A power that nobody knows.’ He put emphasis on the words that Harry couldn’t quite dismiss them so readily. He blushed when he heard the muttered and quite blunt words of ‘They’re actually quite pretty if you look at them’ and mumbled incoherently for a moment under his breath, his collarbone and the scales across one half of his neck turning red with the embarrassment. 

‘But I have scales…’ he went on with the same shtick. 

Snape sighed, ‘You’ve always had scales boy, and you’re just now “coming in” to them. By god, watching you scratch yourself every day for the last several weeks has been driving me mental Potter. Surely you’re friends aware, they seemed to be so why hasn’t your friend Granger figured any of this out; it isn’t particularly that hard to be frank. Find a book, look in it, don’t find anything in that, look in another, repeat and actually take a look when you scratch them; they shine for a moment when you tear the skin and it’s re-healed; that is your itch.’ ‘My balm merely sped up the process before you could make them re-heal.’ 

‘All…’ Harry frowned confused, flustered, not removing his hand from around his neck and the scales there that unbeknownst to him were shining red beneath his fingers as he rubbed them lightly. This was all very confusing, Snape knew. But why did Snape know? Is that what he had done, watched Harry like this, figured it out just like that and had made a balm? 

‘Sit Potter, sit down.’ He pressed when Harry merely stood frozen, staring off into space. He further urged by dragging the teen over to the couch and pushing him bodily into the couch cushions; Harry obliged the manhandling and sunk into the cushions. 

‘I’m…I’m confused…’ he worded. 

‘I would think rightly so.’ A small glass of milk was pushed across the low coffee table with a small tin of transparent paste as Snape sat in an armchair across from it. Milk, Harry could kind of understand, not that he understood Snape handing him milk unless it was laced with something but what was the paste? He frowned at it and Snape seemed to understand, taking it from the glass table and rounding it to seat himself on the edge of the green leather; he pressed a finger into the paste then uninvitingly pressed the tip of that coated finger to Harry’s collarbone, and there, tingly, Harry watched as slowly a set of shimmering opalescent scales appeared; it was surreal. 

So this was the stuff Snape had put to him in the corridor. Harry swallowed. 

‘I don’t understand what’s going on sir, why do I have scales?’ 

The man took another deep breath and slowly let it out as he closed his eyes. ‘When you were one and Voldemort attacked your family home in Godric’s Hollow, and your Mother Lily sacrificed her life for yours, she invoked some very ancient magic. That ancient magic protected you from the killing curse and saved your life.’ 

‘I know all this…’ Harry supplied with a wary shrug. 

Snape rolled his eyes. ‘Love, yes. That wasn’t the ancient magic here Potter, don’t be so naïve. Lily’s love for you invoked the ancient magic that protected your life. This ancient magic cast the shield, the blinding light that encased the entire cottage for a whole minute…’ he paused and Harry frowned ‘so I’m told. You were spirited away momentarily, placed back and then spirited away for several hours afterwards. No one knew where you went, if the Dark Lord had somehow succeeded or if you were taken by somebody else…like your Godfather, but none of this was the case, so to speak. Though that mutt was found outside the crumbling cottage and a blackened robe was lying near your singed cot. Nor does anyone really know how you got back but we can guess, and I can guess, very accurately now that it was ancient Dragon Magic that did all this.’ He waved airily; Harry tracked the palm in the air momentarily. 

‘…And took my Mother’s.’ he then said smartly. 

Snape’s black eyes closed again. ‘Don’t be so petty. The Dark Lord would have killed her regardless of her sacrifice; he might have even killed you, since it was his aim. Be a little more grateful that Lily did so, she didn’t have too.’ His tone was admittedly a little snide and petty in reply. Harry blinked taken aback. 

‘I am…grateful I just wish she and my father were still here Professor…Sorry.’ 

‘Mm’ he sighed. 

‘Ancient Dragon Magic…?’ Harry pressed quietly, chewing his bottom lip. 

‘Indeed.’ He didn’t elaborate but placed the jar back on the glass table top. 

‘So…what…does that make me some sort of Dragon or something with these?’ he laughed, rubbing across the ones he could see that blinked a golden colour. Snape didn’t seem to find it at all funny and merely stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a quick flick of his eyes to Harry’s colour changing collarbone behind rubbing fingers. Harry swallowed in anxiety, ‘I am?’ he questioned. ‘Is that even possible, how does that make any sense?!’ he screeched. 

‘Don’t screech, and yes it is and there are possible ways, obviously.’ ‘It is somewhat extremely rare and I haven’t personally ever heard of one being seen or heard of for oh, thousands if not hundreds of thousands of years; not since at least the era of the Founders. I believe I read a text that stated the one of Godric Gryffindor’s son’s had been turned into a Kindred, though in differing circumstances; they were vague and at most theories and rumours but I suppose I could go as far as theorising your descended from this Gryffindor.’ He seemed to huff and roll his eyes at the same time as he proposed the theory. Harry’s lips twitched though his eyes widened behind his frames. 

‘So….A Kindred, like a Hybrid or something?’ Snape inclined his head. ‘Can I turn into a Dragon?’ the thought was getting more and more appealing the more he heard; it was definitely unique and that annoyed him because it made him even more weird and different and it’d make him stand out more than just being the “chosen one” but it was interesting and exciting at the same time. 

‘I’m unsure, given the circumstances though, perhaps. You seem to have many different coloured scales; I’m basing all of this on ancient texts Potter, they’re barely more than rumours and theories. But it almost seemed as if more than one Dragon contributed to your survival 16 years ago…So perhaps if you perform in the Animagus Training Session in the coming weeks; you may very well be able to tap into that ability…If it’s possible.’ He inclined his head again uncertain affirmation. 

‘Without good grades...?’ Harry hoped. 

‘With good grades’ 

Harry’s hopes dashed away and slid into a well but he chuckled, feeling more at ease then he had since he’d been brought into the man’s rooms. He scratched another itch and his eyes immediately fell on the paste on the table; they pleaded for it now, knowing he could stop the itch. 

Severus rolled his eyes and held up the container, ‘Have at it Potter but be warned right now that the moment you use this again and more scales appear that you won’t be able to hide you will be having to wear a glamour that you will almost always have to wear; the Dark Lord is still out there and many of his Death Eater’s children are educated here and report to mummy and daddy like good little junior Death Eater’s. You can’t let them know about these, I told you before and I will tell you again, this may very well be that power the Dark Lord knows not. We can’t afford something like this to go to waste.’ 

Harry nodded slowly, accepting, he didn’t care; the itching was starting to drive him madder now that he knew he could relieve it. ‘Please? Can you help me?’ he questioned, licking his lips, unsure about asking but unable to stop himself. The black orbs widened unhindered momentarily by a mask. 

‘What?’ 

‘Can you help me?’ he asked again. 

‘Whatever for?!’ He yelled, trying to stand up but being caught in a hold that he was unable to extract himself from; apparently being aware you are kindred gave you an added strength you didn’t know you possessed and could aid you over stronger opponents. 

‘Please?’ he damn well nearly sounded like a beg. Harry had no idea why he was really asking for help, he could easily just do it himself, with a bit of difficulty in the places he couldn’t reach…but…’You’ve already helped a little…’ he groaned, grabbing at the top button on his school shirt with his free hand and popping the buttons all the way to the fork in the material at the bottom; he was insane, Harry really was. It was like he was almost propositioning his Professor like this; stripping in his rooms, on his sofa. My god, but he was insane. And apparently…fucking horny

He revealed his broad young Quidditch-toned sun-kissed skin to his Professor; the man seemed to clear his throat a few times, eyes turned away and up to the ceiling, his arm still caught in Harry’s one handed grip. He still held the container in his hand and unscrewed the lid without words, dipping his fingertips into the gloopy substance of blossom and turning in Harry’s grasp, holding the finger’s up to the light. The sweet smell wafted to Harry and he moaned lowly, relaxing his grip that Snape was able to sit back down and spread the paste over the expanse of Harry’s chest. 

The line of paste running all the way down revealed a shining row of white, silver and green scales; squinting down at them and getting partially in his Professor’s way, he could see small flecks of gold interlaced throughout almost like little veins of pulsing magic. 

Cough. 

‘Potter’ 

Harry jumped, ‘right…’ and chuckled nervously, lifting his head back up and leaning back against the chair, letting go of the man’s wrist entirely sure that the man was going to continue to help, and closed his eyes; it actually felt really nice, his Professor’s hands on his chest, his stomach and it felt really good when, with Harry’s eyes closed, Snape dipped his hand lower and his fingers brushed just under the edge of Harry’s trousers—causing a stir of the cock trapped within. 

BAD, BAD, VERY BAD…line of thinking. 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

It was a very long later that Harry was blissfully moaning under Snape’s gentle and firm ministrations, his emerald eyes closed, his glasses on the table, his face down in the sofa, his shirt entirely gone and his trousers draped over the other end of the sofa; Snape’s slender fingers were working the balm over his back muscles, over his shoulder blades, his “stubs” that could very well be wear he’d grow wings at one stage (who knew?);these spots seemed to be really sensitive to touch and tingled more than other parts as the scales spread across them sporadically, so it really could be a very real possibility and Snape seemed to find them interesting, or the scales at any rate as he kept pressing his fingers back over them every now and then, maybe he even liked Harry’s little mewls of pleasure into the armrest? It was all very…pleasant…and very dangerous considering they were teacher and student and well they had this reputation going on and Harry wasn’t sure he could still entirely trust Snape and well…

He was spun abruptly over and Harry quickly covered his underwear covered cock, moaning as the hands slipped across his cupped ones, making them tingle for the first time, his cock to pulse beneath them at the sensations and then almost immediately back over his chest, his sides (which he squirmed at once more; they were ticklish) and rubbed across the shell of an ear that had become somewhat over sensitive in the last little while. Everything was heightened when his eyes were but he didn’t want to open them. 

So much for deserved detention, this was 10x maybe even 20x times better than detention! He moaned loudly and pushed his hips up into the air subconsciously, Snape had just rubbed his ears again; they really were over-sensitive; wonder why? He questioned absently. 

‘Well, well…’ Slender fingers brushed back across Harry’s cupped hands, brushing them aside and pressed down harshly, eliciting both Harry’s groan and his own of pleasure. 

Definitely heightened, definitely banned. 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

Severus was balls deep inside Harry before either of them had even completely noticed. Both still on the couch, Harry had been flipped over again and forced to kneel on his hands and knees, his head angled over the side of the couch, his beautiful multi-coloured 50% scaled hands gripping the material of the leathery green sofa. 

‘Ah!’ he cried out, eyes riveted to the almost dancing scales. 

‘Uh’ 

‘Ahhh!’ 

‘Uhh…’ Snape wasn’t much of moaner, more of a grunter but that was still pretty fucking hot. 

SLAP…SLAP…SLAP 

Snape balls were slamming hard against Harry’s arse, he wasn’t sure there wouldn’t be a redness there afterwards and propelling him even further across the leather; his cock was weeping into it as it was pushed backwards and forwards no way for hands to reach around and tug but they wouldn’t be necessary with this friction beneath him; he moaned loud and his eyes shot open when a hand covered his mouth, ‘nnnnmmpph!’ 

‘Shush’ he hissed through clenched teeth behind Harry’s ear, Harry quivered, his hole tightening and causing Snape to grunt as he continued to pound into Harry’s previous virgin hole; he was frowning as he Harry turned his head slightly to look and then he heard it, why Snape had suddenly covered his mouth and hissed for silence; 

KNOCK, KNOCK

Someone was pounding on the portal to Snape’s personal quarters. 

‘Young lad, cease and desist. I told you, the Professor is busy.’ 

Harry almost choked as he swallowed around the hand, at student was out there. He sucked in one finger when the hand shifted and started to move away and the man behind him moaned. Harry’s eyes widened and he sucked in another slender finger, liking the sound behind him; a tongue licked a stripe across the ice-blue scales just behind his left ear, causing Harry to jerk forward and back, fucking himself on the momentarily frozen cock inside him. 

He moaned when the man jerked and did two hard jabs of his penis, sucking on the tip of Harry’s ear; whoa, Harry’s eyes screwed tight, that felt strange. He sucked again on the finger’s moving them awkwardly around with his tongue, coating them in saliva and unable to stop the process of some of it leaking out of his mouth and down his chin. 

Snape jerked again, a rapid thrust of his hips, gripping Harry hard around the waist so he didn’t propel him clean off the sofa; he’d moaned again. 

KNOCK, KNOCK 

‘Professor?!’ 

Snape moaned again as Harry curled his tongue around the digits and groaned low, gripping at the couch armrest. The rapid thrust happened again and then time the finger’s popped out with a wet sound with a jerk from Snape and covered Harry’s mouth entirely for a split second as Harry yowled as the slam prodded something inside him; he was seeing stars, but in a good way. 

His nails had dragged across the leather though. 

‘What are you child, brain dead? I said he’s busy, now shoo!’ SMACK

‘Ow!!’ 

Harry couldn’t help the laugh behind the hand, he didn’t know what caused Malfoy to say ow but he could bet it would have been funny to witness; it was funny to hear. 

‘Persistent little shit.’ Severus groaned behind him and Harry craned his head around to see him. he shook his dark locks, ‘Noth—nothing’ dropping his head back down to Harry’s before Harry blinked and craned back around; he licked the fingers that had slipped again back to the side of his mouth and sucked them back in, urging with both his mouth and his arse to continue as he pressed backwards; whether Malfoy was outside that door or not, Harry wanted this to continue. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

‘Of for fuck’ Harry’s eyes widened as he pressed his heated scales down into cool leather beneath his cheek; that was interesting…he cried out, the finger’s dropping from his wet mouth as Snape slammed into him almost brutally and he saw stars again; again he scrapped across the leather and again he was rewarded with another slam and an animalistic growl before this time he was bitten behind his left ear, at his neck and shoulder juncture. 

‘Professor?! It’s important!’ he yelled. 

‘Lad, really, I’m sure he’ll come by later, now fuck off!!’ the portrait screamed back and again there was that solid SMACK followed by Malfoy yelling ‘OW!!’ down the corridor. Fucking insistent bugger was right, and what exactly could be so important right now? And was that the portrait, was it opening a fraction only to slam back after smacking Malfoy? He started to snicker and Snape pushed harshly, deeply inside after almost pulling entirely out, in one full stroke; the snicker broke off mid-snick and turned into a guttural groan of pleasure and a tear of taught leather—apparently this time, he’d sprouted some darkened dragon claws and torn straight through to the thin material beneath and the spongy stuff under that. 

The pounding this incurred made Harry rip the material entirely on purpose, just to receive those harsh long strokes and jabs into that spot; the hand in the back of his hair wasn’t soft but it wasn’t harsh either and it caused sparks of pleasure that he hadn’t known he could feel having his head held up awkwardly like that forcefully; his cock pulsed in time with the thrusts, the renewing grasp of fingers in his knotted strands and the sharp-like teeth sinking into that already bitten neck. 

He came just as Malfoy finally slammed open the portal with a huff or irritation, a growl behind him with his wand threating to burn the frame off the stone and several bleeding fingers holding that wand levelled at the middle-aged man now on this side sticking out his tongue and ruining making a hand sign at the blonde; the blonde was also limping and there appeared to be an open cut on his forehead; wow he’d a bit of a rough and tumble with the portrait. 

Harry blinked owlishly, mouth hanging open, chest rising and falling harshly, his breaths equally harsh as he tried to catch his breath, sweat dripping into his eyes from his stuck forelocks and he had no glasses on; so everything was a bit hazed around the corners, though strangely…it also appeared to better than when he didn’t usually have his glasses on and there seemed to a weird haze of blue tinging everything he stared at. Snape was hissing and swearing behind as he’d orgasmed at the same time, trying to pull out as Harry clenched unconscious around him. Quickly he shoved himself into his trousers, not having taken them off and eyed the now wide-eyed and slack-jawed blonde with his wand now dangling by his side, barely stuck to his bloodied fingers. 

‘I told you he was busy, you nosey little brat!’ the portrait swore, turning around and seat himself in his high-backed chair that Harry found himself staring at as things grew with that blue-haze. He closed his eyes, shoving himself back into his own clothes as he shifted, whispering his own scourgify under his breath; he smoothed back his hair that it looked though incredibly fuck-messed, slicked back; it would fall back into his eyes in a matter of moments but for right now the sweat kept it there well. 

‘Potter…’ Malfoy paused, catching his stuttering breath ‘…Professor…’ Harry watched anxiously on his perch at the edge of the sofa as the blonde slowly came around, blinking sporadically and looking between them like they had four new heads each; his pale faced slowly started to turn a shade of green as he swore ‘THE FUCK?!’ 

‘The fuck was that?!’ he screamed, brandishing his wand around dangerously. 

‘Shut up! Shut up Mister Malfoy!’ Snape quickly ran over and shoved his hand to Malfoy’s mouth before the blonde could register it and throw it off with a gagging sound; the door slammed shut with a look of apology from Severus at the portrait. 

‘Gross don’t touch me with that that was probably inside Potter!’ he spat and wiped at his mouth frantically and Harry stared at the blonde reproaching. 

‘Yeah…My mouth…’ Harry glared, feeling more an annoyed than embarrassed though is scales had changed a nice beautiful rose colour to reflect embarrassment; this blue-haze was starting to annoy him. 

Snape rolled his eyes, ‘Sit, calm down and then speak for heaven’s knows the reason you’re here in the first place Mister Malfoy.’ ‘You’ he pointed at Harry as he shoved Malfoy to sit down on the opposite couch ‘Don’t encourage that and clean yourself up.’ 

Harry started to frown, ‘I…’ Severus eyes wandered down and up with a purposeful look and Harry jumped, quickly reciting the rather hard glamour Snape had told him earlier before…well, before all this happened; however…this happened. It was probably too late though judging by Malfoy’s stare. 

‘You’ve got scales. What are you?’ 

‘Sorry?’ Harry tried to play dumb as the magic worked and he felt uncomfortable all over again, his scales disappearing one by one underneath the surface. He shifted and adjusted, finishing buttoning his shirt and his trousers, not looking up from the task. 

‘You heard me Potter, I saw red scales. You aren’t like the Dark Lord are you?’ His grey eyes narrowed but there was wariness behind the words that Harry immediately caught. 

His word was rather vehement though as he jumped across the coffee table, his knees on the glass surface and leaned into Draco’s rapidly paling face; if that was possible, it was already a white sheet. ‘I am nothing like Voldemort, nothing!’ he hissed, though he supposed, though he didn’t want to acknowledge there were things that were similar between them and a Dragon was a sort of serpent right? He hissed and shook his head again, the blue really was annoying him now. 

Malfoy’s pale eyebrow rose as he reared back from the hissing raven. ‘Okay…’ his voice warbled slightly without his consent and he swallowed, ‘then what exactly, scales, what else has scales?’ he questioned, ‘and what else has fire blue eyes?’ he started to frown, sitting forward. 

Harry blinked, sit back on the table. Fire-blue eyes? He continued to blink, then stared at Snape in a questioning manner. Severus brows lowered momentarily and then he nodded and waved toward Malfoy. ‘You may as well now, I’m not authorised to oblivate.’ 

Harry dropped back to sit on the edge of the leather, grabbed a pillow from the corner and shoved it under his chin as he continued to blink, avoiding the wet patch where he’d just come. He muttered scourgify there and gripped the material afterwards; why blue? 

‘Uh…I’m a Kindred…apparently.’ 

‘A…what…?’ Malfoy’s eyes wandered down and then back up with curiosity. 

Harry sighed, ‘What’s your name?’ 

‘What?’ he questioned. 

‘Your name Malfoy, what’s your name?’ 

He laughed, ‘despite the constant last name Potter you know my name. Have you gone senile with a middle-aged man’s cock up your arse?’ Harry threw the pillow at him abruptly at the comment and Severus cuffed up the back of the head with a growl and bar of teeth. 

‘Humour me.’ Harry growled, showing a brief glimpse of sharp teeth. 

‘Draco.’ Malfoy rolled his eyes. ‘My name is Draco, Potter.’ 

Harry nodded, ‘Now what does Draco mean?’ he sneered. 

‘Dragon’ He frowned, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders then he froze, blinked, the grey eyes widened and he jumped to his feet in a similar fashion to Harry earlier and craned across the table to stare at Harry’s face. ‘You’re Kindred, you’re a Dragon Kindred. He’s a Dragon Kindred?’ he moved and turned to question Snape, who nodded twice. ‘Holy shit’ 

‘Language Draco’ Severus growled. 

‘But this means Potter has a chance now. He can defeat the Dark Lord.’ His voice was hushed and he stared hard at Harry, as if trying to see the scales he’d glimpsed earlier without success. He could still see the blue iris and the angular pupil though, which he seemed obsessed with as his face grew closer to Harry’s. Harry reared back, closing his eyes leaning his head sideways. 

‘You’ve got a bite mark there.’ 

Harry jumped, ‘what?’ 

‘Why’d you sleep with my head of house?’ 

Harry blinked, swallowed thickly and moved his itching eyes to stare up at the man in question before turning his head back to stare at the too close aristocrat. ‘We just…did.’ He shrugged, Harry still really wasn’t sure how or what had even made them do that. But…he didn’t regret doing it, that was really good sex; not that he had anything to go on, but it was really good sex. 

He coughed as he felt his cock pulse inside his trousers and under the pillow in his lap. He made it an effort to keep the pillow there as he shifted under the grey scrutiny of his school nemesis. 

‘Are you sure you aren’t an incubus?’ he questioned, sitting on the table as Harry had. 

‘You are both lucky that table is sturdy.’ They turned and stared. ‘Get off my coffee table Draco and sit on the frigging sofa like a normal human being; I’m sure it’ll collapse at some point. You can’t both be that light.’ 

‘Um…’ Harry laughed nervously and scrubbed at his eyes, blinking quickly. ‘Oh…’ the blue haze was receding so he quickly looked around for his glasses, took them from the floor half under the table as Malfoy sat back on the sofa in acquiesce and shove them on his nose; maybe he’d grow used to the weird dragon sight at some point but for now; it was annoying and it kind of hurt for long periods. ‘I’m pretty sure…’ Harry said then, staring at Malfoy. ‘I’ve got scales…claws…’ 

‘Pointed ears’ Malfoy supplied readily, smirking. Harry blinked. 

‘Okay…And apparently better eyesight with an annoyingly blue-tinge.’ 

‘Is that what you were seeing?’ Snape asked frowning as he stared down at the edge of his sofa with his fingers running across the gorge marks. Harry nodded, swallowing as he watched the man. ‘You will personally fix this Potter.’ He pointed and then smirked as Harry groaned in distress, shoving his head down into the pillow. 

‘Well that’s flexible.’ Malfoy supplied, an eyebrow arched; it must be a Slytherin thing. Harry ignored him and so did Snape, instead continuing maliciously. 

‘That was my favourite couch and now look what you’ve done to it.’ Harry leaned forward keeping the pillow in his lap as he felt another twinge in his trousers at the spark in Snape’s eye. Well…it didn’t look that bad; a tear here and there…large gashes there…Boldly, he said, ‘Well then next time we should do it in a bed.’ Both grey and onyx eyes widened in surprise at Harry’s presumption and bravado; Harry watched them intensely, watching through and seeing their honest reactions beneath the surface. Hmm…the side of his lip quirked up in a small smirk, well now that’s interesting. 

‘Brat.’ Snape said, though he didn’t dispute the presumption. 

‘Next…Next time, shit Potter.’ 

‘Language Draco’ Draco waved it off airily. 

‘Uh…’ Harry started to finger the holly wand he’d found rolled under the table too. Something occurring to him now, since everything had been going so fast. ‘Malfoy…’ 

‘Potter…’ he threw back just as suspiciously, grey eyes narrowing. 

‘What did you say before, about Voldemort and my defeating him?’ 

‘That you could…’ he blinked. 

‘And what does that mean exactly?’ his words were slow, smooth and without maliciousness but he didn’t look up from his fingers rolling the wood in his palms. 

‘It means I’ve taken Dumbledore’s unsubtle attempts to aid me and keep me safe and besides my Mother keeps pestering Snape to save me and shit so…She also wants out, she’d never sign on for it in the first place; she’d been arranged for my Father anyway…There’s no love lost there, not really.’ He held out his hand though there was trepidation this time as he cleared his throat and spoke, ‘happy to be working for—with you, Potter. Draco Malfoy, firm believer that you can and will defeat the Dark Lord before he kills us all.’ He waited and Harry finally snorted, sticking his wand up his sleeve in the material hooks there and thrusting out his hand. 

‘Well then…’ he clasped the hand, but he let his dragon eyes popped through and gripped the hand when it’s owner jerked in response; this time he didn’t see a blue haze; it was gold haze. He blinked a few times and then questioned, ‘You really working with the Order, with Dumbledore, with Snape, with me?’ 

Malfoy nodded slowly, opening his mouth several times, ‘Yes.’ 

Harry nodded, liking what he saw through these eyes. ‘Good, Harry Potter, unfortunate chosen one and apparently in possession of some very interesting new magic. Pleasure, Draco.’ He smirked, blinked and sat back as he let go of the trembling hand in his; his green eyes reverting. 

Snape shook his head. Bonding after one witnessed the other having sex; He continued to shake it as he went over to the cabinet and poured himself another small tumbler of whiskey. These boys were strange and that hit him then, that he’d had sex with a boy. He breathed deeply and swallowed the amber liquid in one swallow with a hiss as it burned a path downwards. 

Harry turned and stared. ‘You won’t…’ he flushed crimson immediately as he waved around vaguely. Malfoy’s pale face quickly fled to bright red as well and he quickly shook his white tresses, turning his head to his head of house too. 

‘No, I won’t. Merlin, but I recommend you use privacy spells and really heavy locks charms, even with a dick of portrait like that I could still get through with some well used words.’ He turned back to Harry. ‘You’re pretty loud.’ 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. 

‘Shouldn’t you know all this sir?’ Draco asked, turning back with a smirk to Snape. 

Severus face heated a little and he cleared his throat, sitting down his third tumbler. ‘Not when preoccupied and yes Potter, you actually are. Why do you think I put my hand over your mouth when you cried out?’ he questioned with an obvious, “are you stupid” expression that Harry glared at with his lips in a pout. ‘Now what was this emergency of yours Draco because right now we have been discussing all of this for the last 15 minutes; emergency has very much left the building.’ He sneered, crossing his arms. 

‘Oh! I’d forgotten Dumbledore requested you actually, he came down to the dungeons and walked straight into the common room; some of us were still up, wondering what the noise was.’ He snickered at Harry and turned back at the continued scowl. ‘He wanted your assistance outside on the Quidditch Pitch or something; I think he said something about an intruder?’ 

‘Does Hogwarts have those?’ Harry asked, concerned. 

‘Normally, the answer to that question would be no Potter, and why wouldn’t Headmaster Dumbledore simply come to my quarter’s he knows where it is.’ He was scowling. ‘This is something important Draco, this is the first thing you say, even whilst my portrait is banging you into the opposite wall for your rudeness!’ he pointed as he rushed down a corridor dimly lit and rushed back out wearing a black winter robe, boots and his wand already in his hand. ‘Stay here. The both of you, bond or whatever the hell you want to do, don’t touch the books!’ he yelled behind him as he slammed the portrait with a muted apology and rushed from the dungeons. 

Leaving both trouble-seeking mischievous lion and sneaky intrigued snake together; they looked to his each other, slowly began to smirk and quickly followed on the heels of the elder man; unconsciously high-fiving as they slipped out. When Hogwarts doesn’t usually get intruders because of the strong wards around the place and it got one, why wouldn’t they got check it out? As long as it wasn’t a Death Eater or Voldemort they were fine…right? 

[ ] [ ] [ ] 

It was not at all what they had been expecting. 

Intruder…?

That was one fucking large ass intruder, several, rather, as they continued to stare into the dimly lit Quidditch Pitch in the middle of the night; more were appearing, all grouping around one that was as white as snow and circling the several Professor’s that stood there—all wide-eyed and their wands held high in threat. 

Well… 

They were fucking ENORMOUS. Dragon’s; they were Dragon’s, shouldn’t the Professor’s being calling Charlie to come handle this and what kind of Dragon’s were these? And what kind of Dragon’s came in a pack like this? But surely Charlie, being a Dragon Tamer, could handle this? 

Harry and Draco stood on the outskirts of Quidditch Pitch and watched silently as all the teachers stood clumped together; that was dangerous. But they actually appeared to start up a conversation with the nearest Dragon, the white one. Suddenly before their very eyes, Harry rubbed his and he saw that Malfoy was doing the same beside him, as they all started to shrink; the Dragon’s. 

One by one they grew smaller and smaller and like a veil their scales and manes and horns became their clothes, their headdresses and their cloaks. He looked at Draco, to see if he was actually seeing this too and watched as Draco stared at him and pointed, his mouth open in shock.

‘He turned into a human; they ALL turned into humans Potter. Humans…!’ he was roughly shaking Harry and Harry nodded the best he could through the blonde’s frantic hysterical shakes. 

‘And…’ his voice shook with the continued shakes. 

‘And?! And, Potter aren’t you curious about yourself for a change?!’ he shook harder. Harry was surprised his brain hadn’t fell out to be honest; his head was pounding and he shook it slowly as he extracted Malfoy’s hands around his biceps. 

‘Um…’ 

They heard a voice; it was deep and steady and echoed in the night. They both shivered and shook as the voice caught them out. ‘There are two fledglings over there.’ There was an audible sniff to accompany the words that travelled in the silence. ‘No, there’s one. The other’s a human. Fledgling smells like he’s breeding.’ Harry’s face wet beet red in the darkness and Draco snickered beside him until Harry thwacked him upside the head. 

‘Oh come on, they’ve caught us out now.’ He grabbed Harry and dragged; Harry’s voice unable to protest at the manhandling. They stopped right in the middle of the silence, all eyes turned to them, well except one that had apparently gone back to a heated argument. 

‘How dare you, I will not be spoken to in this way.’ 

‘Oi, Mister!’ he yelled it loudly, and clearly without a care that other Dragons were staring. 

‘Malfoy!’ Harry yelped. 

The Dragon’s head turned very slowly at an angle, his slitted pupils and the blue iris of his eye pulsing. ‘I beg your pardon young man?’ another Dragon chuckled, arms around his torso. He turned briefly, just his head to see it then turned back immediately without realising what he was doing, his eyes switching between a kaleidoscope of colours, he bowed, deeply, pushing Malfoy’s head down with him, his hand remaining on his head even after he stopped trying to get up. 

‘He didn’t mean to be so rude, I’m so sorry.’ He had no idea why he was bowing and ignored the strangled gasp beside him and the frowns he could feel angled at his head. He started to frown himself and click longer fingernails blackened unconsciously until a Dragon’s head with eyes the colour of jade and a crown only slight lighter in shade dipped into his view in curiosity and backed away again almost immediately when the Dragon he was bowing to stepped forward, waving the other way and tilted his head up. He really wasn’t sure who the gasps were for… 

‘Ah, I see.’ The melodious baritone seemed to hum in both approval and amusement. When Harry looked into those eyes though, or tried they had shifted to meet Snape’s and Harry frowned again, his head quickly spun to the green haired dragon when their voice a soft timber echoed ‘He’s mated’. 

Harry’s eyes widened, face flushing crimson again. His head spun back around to the blue-eyed dragon when he echoed the green eyed one. ‘You’ve mated…Yes…’ His eyes grew wider at the confirmation from what seemed like the elder of the dragons. 

‘Beg pardon sir?’ he yelped, leaning back as the white-haired dragon before him invaded his personal space further, keep his long nailed finger under his chin. He really was human-like but the eyes were a definite give away. 

‘I said, and Terra said, fledgling that you’ve mated.’ The ice-blue glinted dangerously and Harry swallowed at the obvious pause in the dragon’s speech. ‘I’d wondered…such an odd time all of a sudden to be dragged out from our homes, to be dragged here, deposited…on this…pitch. And needles of pain to course through our bodies for agonising moments…’ his growl was echoed by several others. ‘But no wonder then, you’ve attended here many years now, we’ve known this. This is your home, always will be, of course you would bring us here. You’re old enough now too, my, sixteen, the time sure does fly from a mere year and two months doesn’t it?’ his eyes narrowed and he looked around briefly at his kin and then brought his hand up to Harry’s head, brushing stray strands of raven hair back from Harry’s eyes and tucking them behind his ear; he flinched slightly in response as the nails tapped his ears—this was sensitive, this touch hurt and the proximity was making him tremble—he was starting to notice it and the way his hands had clenched in his shirt hem. 

This Dragon didn’t seem perturbed by Harry’s actions and merely gave a small smile in response. Breathing shallowly and somehow seeming found the air disappearing quickly Harry tried to take a step back maybe even five from the Dragon but it was like he was glued there, stuck to the spot. 

‘Ah, Drake I think you’re making him feel a little light of breath.’ This Dragon was clearly amused. 

The one before Harry merely chuckled low and stepped closer instead of further away. Harry had just unconsciously whispered, making the Dragon do this to hear his words. ‘Again’ Harry didn’t think the Dragon even needed to hear once, that his hearing was beyond perfect but Harry did, a little louder as he reared his upper body backwards. 

‘Who are you?’ 

‘Me?’ he pointed to himself, the smile stretching his lips. Harry nodded anxiously, hands twisting together in his shirt hem as he swallowed; his eyes flicked to the others a moment and the Dragon nodded his head slowly. ‘Perhaps we should do introductions. I am Draconius Alarahai; The Ice Drake of Mountains, one of the many Dragon’s that contributed to your survival and scales 16 years ago, fledgling.’ He stretched out his hands and Harry flicked his eyes around waiting for something as he processed this. 

‘I am equally one that contributed 16 years ago to your scales and your life. My name is Terra Scalaria; The Earth Drake of the lands.’ 

‘I too am equal in contributing to you 16 years ago in the name of Lily Potter, who invoked us. My name is Aedd Volcanus; The Fire Drake of the Volcanoes.’ 

Hearing this Harry’s mouth started to go dry and he couldn’t help hearing the gasps and mutterings this time from his teachers and from Malfoy still beside him and slightly behind; he had a thin grip on the back material of Harry’s shirt—Harry didn’t think it was consciously though. 

Harry’s head moved with each new name invoked. He was staring at blue haired Dragon now. 

He smiled at Harry, and Harry couldn’t help the jerking breath he took. 

‘I am Astraeus Sky. I think my name speaks for itself; The Drake of the Wind and Skies.’ 

‘Hello Harry, it’s a pleasure to meet you again. My name is Hoyt, just Hoyt; I’m the spirit Drake. Those opalescent scales were given from me.’ Harry jerked at his name being spoken for the first and because the voice was eerily quiet and reminded him of Luna to some degree. He looked completely with it though and he didn’t think he was going to spout anything about Nargles. His hair was silver and his eyes were silver with barest hint of a different colour. Harry swallowed, shivering slightly; he didn’t seem like a bad Dragon and Harry didn’t think his mother would invoke them if even one of them was evil…He brushed over a spot of his chest he’d seen the opalescent scales prominently displayed and widened his eyes. Oh. He blinked, staring at the Dragon. 

‘Well I’m Aureolus Wing, the light at the end of the line of Dragon’s. I attended to you last but gave you more than the rest besides Hoyt who gave you spirit. I gave you—

‘Magic…’ Harry whispered, staring at the golden haired humanised Dragon and the golden horns pointing through his hair with the chains of golden wrapped through the shining strands. He knew without looking that from the tingle, his glamour had well and truly fallen as they invoked their names and the veins of golden now shimmered in the dull light of the pitch. 

The Dragon stared, mouth open and Harry jumped as another’s echoed in with a chuckle. He turned to it and saw the ice drake bowing a little with his head. ‘Mm, quite right; but that isn’t to say you’ve never possessed exceptional magic it’s what brought us forth to help your mother when she invoked us. Clever young woman, she was. Exceptional; but you’re extraordinary and that intrigued us, we even whisked you away for several hours to watch over you and sooth you. Aureolus wife and then hatchlings loved you…and you loved them.’ He forward again with his smile and skirted fingers across a few of his own ice-blue scales; Harry shivered involuntarily as his eyes stared first at the mesmerising blue and then at the hypnotising gold. ‘Such a beautiful combination of our precious scales’ Well that confirmed Harry’s thought about the glamour, he turned his head quickly to see his Professor’s faces for the first time they almost frozen with bewildered stares, twinkling eyes and gobsmacked expressions. ‘Two of them already know, no harm done.’ ‘You know, I believe you even took something away with you when we deposited you back.’ 

‘Some…something…?’ his voice was hoarse. 

‘You took a dragon tooth with you from one of my son’s.’ 

‘So…sorry…?’ Harry questioned, his chest tightening, becoming harder to breathe as fingers skirted across his scales, smoothing fingertips over and over them; it was beginning to make Harry incredibly uncomfortable in more than one way; he wanted to moan and he mewled with every second strong of strong fingers against sensitive scales. Little jolts were rushing through his body but he couldn’t move away though he desperately still wanted too. 

‘Oh it’s alright, he gave it to you.’ 

Harry hadn’t been aware his eyes had fluttered closed and his mouth had actually fallen open until another voice broke into his thoughts, the voice of the Dragon with green hair. 

‘Oh I wouldn’t if I were you Sir.’ 

‘Mmm…’ Harry flickered his eyes open, slightly panting and took in Snape’s fierce stare and stance and his hand wrapped around the slender wrist of the ice-drake’s wrist; it was pulled back almost an awkward angle from where it had been steadily moving over Harry’s hip scales. ‘Pro—

‘Release my wrist or suffer dire consequences.’ If it were possible for Snape’s scowl to become darker and his fingers to tighten around the Dragon’s wrist; they did. ‘I will not repeat myself, I may occasionally, we may occasionally walk among humans and may have saved this fledgling when he was but whelp but that does not mean I necessarily, we necessarily like your kind, your ki—he hesitated and stopped, ‘un-hand me, right, NOW.’ He wrenched his wrist out of the grasp, other hand falling from Harry in the process. Harry watched wide-eyed as his Dragon Ancestor turned around completely, fierce and angered and about to confront Harry’s Potions Professor. 

‘Uh…’ 

 

Emerald eyes flicking between the two, between Snape and Draconius, Harry started to breath quicker, stepping from foot to foot anxiously, everytime his eyes meant Snape's obsidian ones his heart would beat little faster in his chest and his mouth would go a little drier, everytime his eyes flickered to the profile of Draconius, his heart would skip a beat, though he wasn't deluding himself into thinking it felt even remotely the same. 

"Um..." Harry floundered, unsure what to do about the fight that seemed was close to breaking out between the two. 'What are the teachers, Dumbledore even doing?!' He screamed soundly inside, green eyes flicking them and their soundless words and widened eyes, Harry frowned at this. 

'A spell?' 

A silencing spell? 

Snape's black pools flicked to him briefly and Harry's heart skipped another beat. 

'What do I do?' He thought frantically, almost ready to pull on his hair in frustration. He'd rummage in his pocket for his wand, but his wand was still in Snape's rooms, he'd placed it down onto the coffee table while shaking Malfoy's--Draco's hand, then forgotten it as they'd rushed out. Stupidity. 

He shook his messy head and sighed heatedly, strangely enough...it turned their attention to him from their heated staring and snarling contest; Ice-Blue and Onyx eyes completely turned to him, Harry was still at a loss, a loss now as to how to keep their attention focused away from each other. (Not that he understood in the first place why Snape had grabbed the Dragon's wrist like that...) 

An impish smile graced Draconius' pale features as he flung himself forward, spun around behind Harry then shoved him toward Snape; who unconsciously encircled him as they collided, almost falling over. 

"It is you." He chuckled, sharp teeth revealing themselves. "You're sweet Lily's best friend, Severus Snape." 

Harry frowned in the embrace, green eyes looking up but not quite reaching the mans sight. 

"I was." Harry watched as the man swallowed and let go, pushing him away, in what looked like great effort. 

Draconius shook his white tresses. "No." He paused a mere second, "You are. Lily was very adamant you see. Now...let me see." His eyes took on a calcuating tinge then as he grabbed Harry around the middle and without thought flicked the tip of Harry's pointier ear; who screeched, level rising beyond what was considered normal for a male and covered his mouth quickly with both hands, emerald eyes wide over them as he was pulled closer to the slightly colder body.   
Harry inhaled unconsciously, something irrisitable filling his nostrils and he moaned lowly. 

These actions caused Severus obsidian eyes to darken even further from before, if that were even possible and take an involuntary step forward. The Ice Drake's other hand, lightly white-blue scaled, not currently holding onto Harry's hip was held up to prevent him from coming any further closer; his ice eyes simply said ''Watch''. 

Draconius coughed several times, as if clearing his throat or preparing to sing and held Harry even tighter as he leaned down to lick the very top of the same ear he'd flicked, speaking just barely above whisper for all to hear; Harry blissfully unaware in that moment, dug his nails into the scales beneath a thin cotton shirt of the Ancient Ice Drake's back. "Who do you belong to Brat?" 

Draconius ice-blue eyes were trained to Snape as he mimicked the man's voice; Severus took a step forward in anger. "No" Draconius mouthed, white head shaking as he held tightly to Harry, the teen murmuring into his chest, "Mmmn...Master." 

Severus, including everyone else, took an involuntary step back in shock. 

Smirking, Draconius Alarahai coughed again, "Who?" continuing to mimick Severus low baritone. 

Sighing Harry breathed out, "Master" sinking his claws in a little deeper, they were pushed out rather quickly though with slightly panicked eyes from the Drake. 

"But who's Master?" He puured slyly. 

"You." It was giggled and every frowned, it were as if the teen were drugged. 

"What are you doing?" Snape's voice was less than friendly and his obsidian eyes narrowed further as he came to this realisation, wanting to step closer again and try and bring some sense back into Potter, but his feet seemed glued somehow, like his collegues, and Dumbledore; he looked to them idly, each opening and closing their mouths soundlessly while looking concerned. 

The Ancient Elemental Drake coughed again and returned to his own voice, "Relax. I'm not doing more than handing him your scent. Now..." he coughed again, twice and annoyingly spoke again in Snape's tone. "Who is you? Articulate Potter, be articulate." 

Harry's forehead wrinkled with a frowned, buried as it was in the thick white hair, "You" he pressed. 

"You need to say my name." He swatted Harry's butt lightly, causing the teen to yelp and jump a little forward. 

"Sev'rus?" 

"You need to say it louder." 

"Sev'rus." 

"Louder, clearer." He spoke with more authority and Severus could barely breath. 

"Severus." Harry growled into the hair, his nails scrapping across the cloth; through all of this, Severus was amazed the teen hadn't opened his bright green eyes even once to ascern for himself if this was the right person. "Severus, Severus, Severus." 

With a nod and a final cough to clear his throat, Draconius pushed Harry back into Severus slack arms and spoke once more in his original voice. "I needed to comfirm the relation, I trust you'll treat him properly Mister Snape? Afterall..there isn't any rule against it, is there Headmaster?" His head turned to said old man and with a few open and closes he spoke solemnly, not happy nor sad, just solemn. 

"It isn't forbidden per sae..." 

"No?" The white eyebrows rose and Snape felt this mans, Dragon's personality really grate on his nerves. 

"No." Dumbledore inclined his head. "In special circumstances..." 

"Such as these?" Draconius went on.

"Yes. In special circumstances such as these, Student/Teacher relations are excempt of this school rule by decree of Salazar Slytherin's own handleful of school rules." The old greying man wasn't overly thrilled but then none of the other teachers currently on the pitch looked much better, at the least the ecentric mans' eyes were glinting a little. 

"Mmn." Harry moaned. 

Severus nodded his head dark locks in answer to the Dragon's question, irritation in his dark eyes as he did so. He dreaded the answer to what he was about to ask, having only read about the ancient beings in the past. 

"You mate for--" 

"Life." Draconius finished for him with a beaming smile and a nod. 

Sighing Severus looked down into the brat tucked into his arms, his arms around Severus back, he mumbled unintelligable "Mmn" into his neck and dug his draconic nails into his back through his robe and his shirt; quite a feat. When trying to remove them, wincing, the look Draconius was giving him made him rethink; gritting his teeth against the pain he wasn't prepared for Potter to sudden lurch forward and make them fall heavily onto the dew covered grass of the Pitch. 

He groaned at the weight directly on his stomach and closed his eyes involuntarily as a barely aware, drunk on the scent of his Master, Harry Potter began to lick his neck, it was sudden and he hadn't been prepared when the the thick, sharp, iron-like nails finally breached the skin of his back and sunk in deep, his small sharp teeth syncronising and sinking deep into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, these caused Severus to cry out, not having the mindset or timing to withhold it or cover it. 

"Hah...uh...nng...guh..." He did however, clench his hands into the earth beside him; since he couldn't remove the boy, he'd have to endure, correct? 

. . .  
. . .

He breathing heavily, tears at the corners of his eyes when Harry slowly came back to himself a little, his teeth detached and he blinked owlishly, eyes raking the entire pitch and those who occupied the space close them. 

His ancestor seemed to find this the right moment (and perhaps he had invoked it) to say goodbye, that his job was done. Harry blinked owlishly up at him as he leaned over them. "Do be careful, won't you? And try practising without the use of your wand; you might find that you won't need it." With those vague words and a pat on Potter's disheveled head, he stepped back, misted over, became large again and disappeared all in the blink of an eye. Oddly enough, or horribly enough, the moment he vanished, when the magic he had cast on the Professor's dissolved, Harry sunk his teeth back into the side of Severus neck and dug his nails even further into his back. (With them lying collapsed on the ground like this, gravity was helping Potter's fingernails...) 

"Unnng Potter!" He cried out and tried to stand. 

No idea what he was doing, Harry sunk his teeth further into the skin beneath them, he could taste the metalic of blood as it dribbled from the puncture wounds and down into both the white shirt beneath the black robe and the dew covered grass beneath the mans black locks.

"Unnng!" Green eyes flickering back open, unaware that they had closed, Harry watched as the mans sallowskinned, pale face contorted in both pain and pleasure, a little more of the latter, and his eyes screwed tighter shut, hands balled into fists either side of him as Harry pinned him down. 

"Potter...hah...unh..gah...you...nng." His fist slammed down into the dirt suddenly and Harry jumped at the unexpectedness, not that he really understood what he was doing, or what was going on; his teeth dislodged momentarily and went to place them back, but...

"Hah...unh..kuh...ha...NO." Snape's hands flew up and the next thing Harry knew, he was on his back; the wetness of the grass seeping into his shirt. He blinked up owlishly, up into the nightsky and the stars that shone there. "Hah...What in..the...world?!" Breathing heavily Snape was scowling harshly down at him, one hand on his bleeding neck, the blood seeping through the wound and over his fingers and the other keeping him upright on the ground as he hovered over Harry. 

"...Damn, Professor." 

The man sighed, "Thank you Mister Malfoy, for that accessment, anything else you'd like to add? Anything more articulate?" He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he looked down into the misted emerald eyes below him, staring up at him blinkingly, their was blood dripping down his back, in rivulets, he could feel it and he shifted in discomfort, wincing in pain. 

The footsteps behind him and stepping around the otherside of them, made Severus groan. 

. . .  
. . .

A little light headed, Harry continued to blink up at him, head half tilted to face him, not even aware he was covered in blood. 

"Potter." It must have been a little cold because he saw the hot air leave his Professor's nostrils as he sighed out his name. Though several more were called in a much more concerned fashion as he swam in an out of consciousness, eyes becoming heavy, chest becoming harder to move with ragged breaths, sight becoming blury. 

"Hah.......Hah....." 

"Mister Potter?" 

"Hah..haaaaah...heh...hah...ah." 

"Potter, oi!" 

The mist reappeared and in the next instant, Draconius finger had flicked Harry's ear again, causing him to blink twice slowly and screech as he flung himself to his feet, where he wobbled dangerously, and covered his mouth with his blood soaked hands unconsciously, he only sputtered, realising something was wrong, when he flicked out his tongue to lick his lips. 

. . .Then he looked down, steadied by Snape's hands on his waist, "Bloo--bloo-blood?!" His eyes went wide and he franticalled started to looked around the pitch, ignoring everything else, probably afraid he'd blacked out (though he'd seemed quite close a mere moment ago, like Snape himself felt) and went berserk or something; Severus rolled his dark eyes slowly (feeling slightly lightheaded from the continued bloodloss) and collected the teen in his embrace, bringing him closer, completely in his hold (though it hurt). 

"Calm down you insolent brat, it's mine." 

"You're..." He blinked, confused. "Why are you bleeding?" 

"Because you put your fingernails into my back and your teeth into my neck." He spun around for a second and spun back before Harry could take a proper look. "Apparently, according to this Dragon here, that appears to have come back," said Dragon smiled lightly. "It is a way for you to contract with your mate." 

Harry blinked again in befuddlment. "Mate?" 

"Yes. You bonded with me Potter. Bonded. Forever. To me. Your Potions Professor. The man that is twice your age, is your Teacher and is your Father and Mother's age, even though you are the son of my enemy and the women I loved, still love...I slept with you anyway and we did this entire thing backwards, this entire thing, this relationship of ours that is Master and Submissive; I wonder how that occured..." He eyed Harry after the last comment like it was the most obvious thing in the world and like he knew he'd been slightly rambling because of his lightheadedness; Harry rubbed the back of his head subconsciously, wiping and scourgifing his hands first of course (he didn't want blood in his hair), his hair was bad enough wihout having it matted together. 

"Uh..." Harry tried to avoid the abyss of those black eyes. "Sorry?" 

Severus shook his head, feeling his knees weaken and his head become fussier. "No need" Thankfully he could still produce well structured, mostly, coherant sentences. He grabbed forward, the ravenhaired teen having moved away in akwardness after his questionable apology, and enfolded his (it was a strange thing to think about) sunkissed quidditch toned teen into his arms once again with a little wince. 

Harry frowned, biting into his bottom lip lightly and pressed his head closer to the older man; he could feel his pulse beneath his cheek, the pounding eratic and faint and frowned even further, his own felt similar...what precisely had they done to warrant faint heartbeats like these? Lightheadedness? And...Harry whimpered as a glow released from his hands encompassing the back of his ''Mates''' soon to be scarred back. 

"Potter?" Even the mans voice was faint now and Harry was holding him up more than he was holding Harry up, but since nobody had had the decency to even attempt to heal his wounds, he'd been losing copious abouts of blood for the last several minutes. 

"Harry." He pressed lightly, pressing into the mans back as he felt the man arch into him a little more. 

"Harry" He stressed, ignoring everyone else as they crowded and tried to make their wands work. "What are you doing?" 

"Uh...." Harry breathed, feeling his own lightheadedness return and increase. "Uhaaaah...Healing? I think?" 

. . .  
. . .

"I..." Severus breathed, he was slipping. 

"Mmn..." Harry was slipping too. 

They collapsed in a cradled mess of limbs together, their knees hitting the damp ground beneath them; Harry's hands still glowed a faint yellow as they slid further into each other, Harry's head beneath Snape's chin, on the opposite side to his bleeding wound, and his own head resting on ontop of his. 

"Sn--" Harry breathed, feeling the last of his energy fade and puff out. 

"Nnng." Severus had the last bit of energy to lift his head and sink his own naturally pointed teeth into his young lover's (though they'd only slept together once, thus far) neck, enough to draw blood in enough amounts to not hurt him terribly. 

. . .  
. . .

"Professor?" 

"Severus?" 

"Professor Snape?!" 

"Harry?! Oi, Potter?! Professor?!" 

They were the last frantic calls both of them heard before they fell unconscious, their bodies staying connected as Severus fell backwards, Harry following him directly the same way, blood dripping steadily into his nice, crisp, white school shirt. 

. . .  
. . .

Chapter 2.

 

** Kan Kon. **Kan Kon. 

Harry groaned and mumbled something unintelligable in his sleep, wincing as he turned to his right, a small amount of drool forming at the corner of his mouth and slipping over as he tossed a little on that side. 

It was so bright. 

**Kan Kon. **Kan Kon.

And so loud. 

"Heheh." 

Harry frowned in his sleep, a crease forming in the middle of his forehead and the interruption of his peaceful if slightly painful sleep; why was someone chuckling near him? 

"Honestly Potter, wake up." 

"Nng." He was gently shaken by the shoulder and he blinked open his eyes, emerald slowly becoming brighter until he was completely awake and was shooting up in the bed at the sight of his Professor beside his bed, hand outstretched; he quickly wiped the drool from his cheek, cheeks flushing a light pink. "Pro--" He coughed and a glass of water was handed to him. 

"Better?" 

Harry nodded slowly, taken the last sip of water carefully and swallowing before speaking, hopefully in a calm and normal voice. "Professor what are you?" It was then that Harry finally took the three seconds to notice that he was in the white washed walls of Hogwarts Infirmary. He groaned and the man chuckled beside him in his chair, causing Harry to widened his eyes and stare incredulously at him, as if he'd suddenly gone insane. 

"Relax Potter, enjoy them, I don't do them often and certaintly not in front of people." He made a show of looking around the Infirmary to gesture there was nobody around to hear them. 

"I'm a little..." He rubbed his head. 

"Confused?" He supplied. 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. 

"Then let me explain." He coughed, hand coming up to tap the bottom of his lips. "You discovered you were DragonKin, we slept together, Mister Malfoy, the nosey little blonde haired pest, smashed open my portrait and discovered us in such an elicit act and then you for some bazaar reason bonded over it, heaven forbid and became friends while directly disobeying my demand to stay where you were." Harry avoid his eyes with a sheepish rub of a hand on the back of his neck and a flush across his pale cheeks. 

He sighed and moved the hair from his face, "Uh, long story short Mister Potter, you are now my bonded mate and my submissive." He leered the last. "Also by making this bond, we both inheritated some nice scars for our efforts. Yours, your neck. There." He stood and placed a finger to the tender spot. "Me, my back and my neck. Here." He removed his robe, draping it over the chair he'd been sitting on and lifted his shirt part way before letting it drop, then came closer to show the one on his neck, so close that they were a hands breath away from each others lips, their breath mingling. 

Harry swallowed thickly. 

Severus blinked, "I can permit you to call me ''Severus'' in my chambers, but that is the extent until you graduate and defeat the Dark Lord, is that clear?" Harry nodded, clearly understanding; it made perfect sense, it was just all a little surreal. 

"Sir?" 

"You may call me Severus now." He sighed, their mouths still inches from each other. 

Harry swallowed thickly again, eyes continuously flicking to the pale lips before him. "How long was I here for, unconscious...I mean?" 

"Several weeks, I myself only woke some days ago." 

"Oh...." Harry sighed, closing his eyes. Hoping. 

Hoping was right. Their lips brushed in a gentle touch and their throats emitted a light moan for each of them. 

. . .  
. . .

"Mmmn." 

"Mnnnnn." 

"Hah." Wet sounds could be heard throughout the entire Hospital Wing as their lips locked and unlocked several times, Severus was now sitting up against the headboard of the cot, pillows stacked high behind him as Harry sat atop his lap, recovered enough to be in such a position. Their spit mingled and dripped from their lips as they drew apart and connected over and over, Harry's hands entwineing around Severus' neck and fiddling with the strands of dark hair behind his head; Severus' hands were carding through Harry's bed tassled hair, messy and sticking up in every which way, it was never full of knots, surprisingly. 

"Ha..." 

"Mmmnph Sev'rus." Harry pressed forward, rocking his hips over the mans trouser covered erection, definite erection, hard, full, thick, Harry moaned again as he pictured the organ in his mind over and over again, teasing pressing his tongue against his and questing inside the wet cavern along his own questing in Harry's. 

They were unguarded, vunerable and probably shouldn't have been doing something like this in the Infirmary where anyone could come in, because clearly when they had divested themselves of restricted unnecessary clothes and Harry was about to fill himself of Snape's cock right down the root, someone had to walk in. 

. . .This someone, the least likely person, persons Harry'd thought would (though why he'd think so, was stupid) maybe because he was clearly distracted and filled with lust, teenage hormones, that he'd not thought such persons were a possiblity, a very fucking likely possibly. 

"Ha--Ha--Harry?!" 

Harry quickly closed his eyes and slipped the tip of Severus rosey head out of his eager hole. "Hermione...Ron..." He swallowed thickly and, having his pants on the floor, tried to cover himself while trying to cover a red tinged Snape, missing his own pants, with the blanket. They slowly walked over to them, eyes wide and mouths open. 

"I...I don't..." She was clearly lost for words; which was saying something, since she was Hermione. 

Ron wasn't saying anything at all and seemed about ready to drop dead any moment, his face a sheet of white, his freckles contrasting largely against his red hair which was even more pronounced; his face had a slightly green tinge to it and Harry sighed downtrodden, placing his flaming face into his hands. 

Cough. "I'll go." He flicked his wand and stepped out from beneath the covers and onto the tiled floor fully clothed, "Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, don't be late for Potions" then he swiftly left the Hospital Wing, shoulders stiff; 'their day just got a lot more worse' Harry thought idly as he watched the doors close after the tall man. 

"Harry..." 

"Ron?" 

"Did you-- Were you--" He seemed to swallow thickly as if trying to keep his food down; it hurt a little and Harry prepared himself for the worst as he finished for his redheaded best friend and gave him the subsequent dreaded answer. 

"Was I about to have sex with Professor Snape?" The boy nodded haltingly. "I was." Harry nodded slowly, teeth biting the inside of his cheek, subtly and hard enough to make it bleed slightly. 

"Why?" He croaked. 

"Because he's..." He didn't know if he should tell... "Because he's...He's my mate." 

"Mate?" Hermione frowned. 

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I'm a Dragon Hybrid..." He gestured to himself, his clearly unglamoured self, "hence the scales." 

She nodded her bushy head slowly and took the seat Snape had previously vacated before...before they attempted to consumate again, properly. "Okay, I see where you're coming from, and I'm not really entirely against you doing, I mean if he's your mate, that's, you can't help that, but..." She trailed off hesitantly and Harry gestured for to go on as he slipped slowly into his pants as she handed them to him (under the sheet of course, he wasn't going to do it in front of his friend), "Professor Snape is your teacher Harry..." 

'Of course she'd think of it that way' he thought, then seemed contemplative. "Hermione, is that the only thing that bothers you?" 

"Well..." 

"Okay, so it isn't, but it bothers you more than others?" 

She nodded slowly. 

"Then it's fine, isn't it? If Salazar Slytherin wrote a rule that excempt any creatures of Hogwarts rules if their mate is on staff?" 

"He wrote a rule like that?" She frowned, clearly doubtful. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore said so himself and clearly the teachers have read the rules, even the obsure ones in the very back, or very middle in small letters, or whatever? It's still there, it's still a rule absolute made by the Founders; those can't be changed or erased. They're absolute." 

"Mm." She hummed and sat down on the chair, rubbing Ron's back distractedly as he dragged another chair over and sat down beside her. 

. . .  
. . .

"Go on, go to Potions. I'm sure he's in a foul mood, so be careful." Harry spoke worriedly as he hugged his friends, much better after they sat down to talk for a good hour and half; they'd missed their free period and Hermione's extra study to do so, but they'd gladly given it up to sort things out. 

Harry sighed as they walked out, sagging into the pillows and adjusting himself from within his pants. He loved them and he was immensely glad they weren't deserted him after all these years, but he was angry with them the slightest bit for unintentionally interrupting their fuck. 

"Oh!" Harry jumped as the door flew open and Hermione rushed in, throwing something over the chair with a wink as she dashed back out again; calming his heart, hand over his chest, Harry slipped from the bed and padded over to the chair; oh he loved his friends! Hermione was amazing, grabbing the invisiblity cloak and throwing it over himself, concealing himself completely from view, he made sure no one was in the Wing before rushing out the doors and to the dungeons; he was going to get some action wether he liked it or not, he was 16 afterall, you couldn't just leave him like that... 

He skipped down the stairs, skipping two to four steps at time and sliding down some of the banisters to make things go faster. 

"Coming Coming Coming." Harry murmured to himself within the silky rare material, jumping down the last staircase and rounded several corners; stopping directly in front of the Potions Classroom and standing frozen as he heard the angry voice from within giving a lecture; he gulped, the man certaintly was mad, but... 

Hmm, how was he going to slip inside without the man noticing? 

"Professor?" He heard from inside, near the door. 

"Yes Miss Granger?" 

"May I please go to lavatory?" 

"You may." The man sounded like he was sighing and the door quickly swung open, one of Hermione's hazel eyes winking at him as she lef the door open. "Miss Granger, shut the door on your way out next time; 5 points!" He shouted and went to slam the door, thankfully, Harry slid in just as he was slamming it closed to the otherside of the frame. 

"Now, where was I?" He tapped his brain. 

Nobody dared tell him, for fear his anger would be cast on them, even for saying something he asked in question form. Now if only the man would sit at his desk? 

. . .  
. . .

Five minutes later and Hermione came back and sat finally sat his pompous ass on his chair, finished with the lecture for the moment and reading to grade some dismill essays with red ink. 

Harry tried to be as subtle as he could, quickly, sneakily parting his cloak and unbuttoned the mans jeans with a whispered wandless spell; strange how easy that apparently came, he idled over the thought briefly before turning back to his task; the man hadn't noticed yet, his anger to pent up. 

Well Harry was going to fix that, he smirked. 

. . .  
. . .

"Uhhhnk." 

Several heads shot up from their potions and Harry tried to keep his mouth from smiling as he sucked the tip of his lovers cock. 

"Professor Snape Sir? Are you okay?" 

"Fine." He bit it out and Harry sucked a little harder, causing the man to lower his head and breath heavily out through his nose. The mans face was tinged a light shade of blossom and Harry was determined to make that pale face become crimson. "Potter..." He whispered, head still lowered, hands gripping the side of his wood desk in a death grip. 

"Mmng...chu...nnnch..." 

The mans breathing became more raggid and one of the hands fell to his head, gripping Harry's messy hair in a vice grip instead; Harry was almost certain he was about to pull Harry's head of his dripping cock, but instead, Severus head, fingers entangled in his raven hair, pushed him further onto his rock hard cock. "Nnng." 

"Professor, are you sure you---" 

"I'm fine! Pay attention to your potion!" Harry dug his nails into his elder lovers thighs and stroked his shaft as he sucked heartedly on the velvety flesh. If only their was a way to keep him silent to his students but loud to his lover under the table giving him head? 

Hmm, interesting quandary. 

Harry moaned low, his spit dribbling out of his mouth as he tried to fit the entire length into his mouth, into his throat and suck.   
"Nng....chu....thhnnn...nn...hhaa."

"Can anyone else here noises?" 

"I said pay attention!" His voice was strained and his hand tightened in Harry's hair. "This potion is volotile in the best of circumstances, maybe if you didn't let your ears wander every class, potions would blew up!" 'Well that was hardly fair' Harry thought. "Haaah...haah..." His heavy breathed lowered with his head as he dropped it to the desk with a light thud. "Potter I...Haaah...uh..." He was trying desperately to cover his moans of pleasure as Harry sucked him off, emerald eyes intensely stareing up at him. 

His other hand, white knuckled even came up occasionally to cover his own mouth, when biting wasn't enough to keep him silent as Harry sucked harder, hummed and general sucked his cock like a pro; though he'd never even done so before. 

"I swear I hear moaning and slurping..." It was whispered but it was enough for Harry and he closed his eyes, trying to block it out even as his face heated. 

"Same here...you don't think...something freaky is going on, do you?" 

Severus heavy breaths got heavy as his heart rate increased with Harry's harsher sucking; the hand in his hair gripped tighter and tigher and it felt like Snape was really trying to detach his head from his body. "Se--" 

"Nnng." He shook his head subtly, rocking his hips. 

"Maybe?" That person spoke again and Harry was sure they were Slytherin's. 

. . .  
. . .

He was probably dead the moment he did this, the moment he brought his lover to climax. 

He slurped and licked and hummed and gulped his own saliva, most of it dripping on the concrete between his knees as he sped up his minstrations, half the class was over and Harry was pretty sure he'd stopped hearing burners going beneath cauldrons long ago; Severus was afterall, a little more vocal in his outbursts; they he was trying his best, tugging and pulling on Harry's hair, biting his lips enough to make them red with blood, covering his mouth with his hand and keeping his head to the desk... 

"Haaah...haah...haaaah nnn hah..." 

At least he hadn't said Harry's name yet, they'd be screwed if he said something like that; Harry still needed to defeat Voldemort and Severus still needed to spy for the Order. They could blow his cover over something like this; he was about to pull away when his head was sharply yanked forward, causing him to choke and cough around the appendage, and splutter as the man emptied him deep inside Harry's throat. 

Harry barely even tasted the salty substance until it was slipping out of his mouth and he was licking it clean; Severus hips jerking with some aftershock spasm. 

Harry only hoped they weren't avidly listening or had the good grace and decency to keep their mouths shut when Severus finally composed himself and stood back up to check for finished or half finished potions; awarding...and deducting house points. 

This unfortunately didn't take long and quickly crept to the door, trying...and failing to open it successfully. 

'The hell?!' he screamed. 

A heavy sigh was his answer to his silent question. "Why are all your burners off?" 

"Uh..." 

"Um..." 

Harry turned to see several people flushed in the face and avoiding a scowling, narrowed eyed Potions Professor's dark gaze. 

"Professor...." A person tilted their head sideways and opened and closed their mouths as his dark eyes landed on him. "...No--Nothing..." If anything, the boys answer just made the man even more suspicious; he was seriously completely composed, not even a hint of embarrassment, flushes, sweat or heavy lidded eyes, nothing was their to say he'd even been sucked off under his desk by his sixteen year old Hybrid Dragon Lover. 

"...Ehh...." 

"No one is leaving this room until you have finished both of the potions you were assign. Understood?" 

There were groans of disbelief and even voiced protestations. 

"But Sir, Professor Snape Sir..." Suck up, Harry thought. "We've other classes after yours..." 

"Then I'll be sure to inform then won't I?" He sneered, heading in the doors direction, Harry's direction; Opening the door, he slipped out, waiting briefly before slamming the door closed, narrowly missing slamming Harry into the door and grabbed him precisely by the collar of his cloak; shirt and all, before dragging him down the corridor, down another and through his portrait. 

He threw the cloak immediately upon entering his chambers, his face completely red, but Harry had a feeling it wasn't from embarrassment...

"WHAT EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" 

Harry cringed back. 

"COMING INTO MY CLASSROOM LIKE THIS?!" He held up the material, dangling from thumb and forefinger, clearly detesting the garment. "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE CLASSMATES OF YOURS KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WAS GOING ON BEHIND THAT DESK!" 

"I..." Harry stuttered. 

"NO!" 

Harry lowered his head and tried to keep himself calm; he had a thing about people yelling at him... 

"If you are perfectly well enough to come into my classroom and fall to your knees beneath my desk and do such illecit things right under your classmates' noses then by all means you've enough energy to already begin classes again don't you?" His voice had lowered but it was no less harsh, in fact, in felt even worse. 

"I am confiscating this, so maybe it'll remind you that I am still your teacher Potter, nothing will change that until you graduate; in fact, as far as mate's go." He narrowed his eyes and Harry's breath hitched a little, feeling an undefinable ache. "We will not being doing any, ANY, until you graduate.Do I make myself clear?" 

"...This isn't any..." 

"I. Don't. Care. Get out, it fact, head to the classroom and start on yours." 

Harry swallowed. 

"Sir I..." 

When he looked up the black pools were like a deep dark abyss, an abyss that swallowed you up and spat you out; Harry flinched back as the mans hand came forward to grab him, no doubt to drag him to the classroom, he flinched back enough that he even took a step backward. 

"Potter." His voice was calmer, forcefully so. 

"Don't." Harry shook his head. 

"I am not saying--" Severus frowned, feeling the boy wasn't understanding. 

"Just don't Professor, please don't." Harry was speaking, Severus could see the boys eyes begin to shine and he definitely felt the boy had misunderstood, perhaps because of his anger? 

"Harry I am not saying that I--" 

"It's fine." He swallowed, trying to make it inaudible and he rushed quickly out of the quarters, ignoring the man that yelled after him, or the portrait that shouted at him for his rudeness, he even took larger strides and was practically running as he stopped in front of the classroom, the man quickly catching up to him. 

"Potter." 

Taking larger breaths, Harry slipped inside the classroom, trying to compose himself; he avoided his friends and took a spot at the far back away from anyone, an old half rotting bench and an old rickety stool; no one ever said back there, merely because it was so desolate and kind of branded you...   
He rushed his pace as he grabbed a school cauldron and slammed it on the desk with more force than was necessary. 

"Mister Potter, that is school property." 

Harry took larger breaths and stepped quickly into the potions storeroom, gathering what he needed for both potions; he slammed those onto the desk too, not careing if a few of them broke, or some of the vial shattered as he did so. 

"Mister Potter!" 

He didn't say anything, just lit the burner beneath the cauldron and started to throw in what he needed too, everyone wa staring at him wideeyed, even if he was glamoured, and no one had seen him for several weeks, his mood was clearly not usual; in fact Harry went out of his way to make sure no one saw him upset. 

"This potion is volatile." 

He ground the stuff he needed into dust, more than dust and threw it out, then did it again to the proper consistancy for throwing that to hazardously into the cauldron. 

"Mister Potter, what did I just--" 

"It's volatile, so?" Harry snarked, not looking up; his eyes were still misty and it was hard to see the instructions but he felt angry too; afterall, he'd given Snape head, head, his first, like his other first, they were supposed to be mates and the dick had just---had just--! Harry slammed down a vile of nettles and watched as the glass splintered and scattered across the table. 

"Potter that's uncalled for!" 

Harry shrugged slightly from his spot atop the stool, he hadn't moved let alone to sit down, after, the glass had been shattered. He'd barely been hit with it really, a few cuts and scrapes across his face and arms; the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, mainly, it'd shattered across the table and floor, embedding small peices of blown glass into the wood and concrete. 

"That's dangeorus Harry what are you doing?!" This was Hermione and he barely saw her concerned face, his tears at the very corners of his eyes; the more he seemed to dwell on the words, what he'd given, the more he broke something or slammed something, more it got worse. He hiccuped a little and quickly covered his face, head lowered. 

"Huh? Potter did you just...sob?" This was that blonde aristocratic git that walked in on them first... Harry didn't have the will to even deny the question, he stood there, beside the broken rickety stool, his hand covering his face and small tears slipping between his slightly potion coated fingers, ingredients anyway. "...Shouldn't you still be in the Infirmary anyway?" 

Collecting himself slightly, Harry muffled, ""m fine, leave me alone." 

"Clearly not fine." Draco supplied. 

In response Harry withdrew his hand and scowled, grabbing another vile filled with moonpicked redbulbed nettles; he grabbed it with a death grip and got ready to throw it. 

"No, stop!" Snape was quickly behind him and grabbing him in a vice grip, his wrist, his arm, his body. Harry clenched his fingers around the vile, uncaring if it splintered into his hand. 

"Enough, Mister Potter." He spun him around and renched the vile from his grasp, slamming it onto the workbench beside him as he backed Harry into the workbench as well. "Enough, do you understand me? Enough of your petty tantrums. Enough of your sulking. Just enough!" His face was inches away from Harry's own, his dark eyes clearly seeing the hurt and tears that tracked down the pretty face. 

"My office." He pointed. "Now." Without even waiting for Harry to follow willingly he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him, flung open the door and flung him inside as it slammed shut. 

"Enough." He growled, advancing forward, pushing Harry backwards, backing him into the back of the sofa. "Enough." His dark eyes sparked and Harry swallowed thickly, a little afraid, he clenched his fingers into his palms and squeeked as he was thrown over the sofa to land on the otherside. Snape quickly followed, rounding the couch. 

"Enough." It seemed it was all the man could say. 

Harry was back into the corner of the sofa as he advanced, eyes preditory and glinting dangerously; he was soon reaching forward to unbutton Harry's pants, ripping the button in his anger, his haste, the zipper and material too as he yanked them down Harry's legs, drawing scratch marks on both thighs as he did so.   
Harry whimpered and started to curl in on himself but Snape was having none of it, he threw off his own robe, unbuttoned his own pants and yanked them to reveal the thick cock within as he pushed Harry to turn around and positioned himself by him; pushing his head into the armrest forcefully with his free hand as the other pushed roughly inside of him, earning a cry. 

Face smooshed into the sofa, held there by Snape's large hand, Harry sobbed and hiccuped as he was rocked harshly backwards and forewards. The thick cock slamming into him and causing him to cry out as it jabbed relentlessly into his prostate. 

"It is enough do you understand me?" With each word, he jabbed harder, pistoning his him. 

Claws sunk deep into the velvet fabric, Harry allowed his head to mashed even further into the armrest. 

"Do you understand me?!" His head was yanked up harshly by his hair and the words whispered into his hair authoritively. "Do. you. understand?" 

"Ye..." 

"Yes what?" 

Harry hiccuped and whimpered, both feeling the pain in incredible amounts and the beginnings of pleasure at the words. "Ye..." He couldn't get the words out completely and he whimpered even more as his hair was grabbed harder and yanked on further. 

"Well? I don't want anymore of this shit understand? No trantrums. No smashing of my property. And you try to understand what someone says before running off with misunderstandings in your head!" His cock jabbed even further inside and Harry cried out. 

"Yes!" 

"Yes Master Yes!" 

The slamming slowed, just barely and Harry felt the shiver from behind him as the man orgasmed. Harry laid there, head resting sideways on the armrest, his claws slightly stuck inside the fabric and foam beneath, and silently cried himself silent as Snape's semen dribbled out of him; he was a little worried there was blood but the man didn't seem to notice anything, cleaning himself up and then Harry silently. 

"Go back into the classroom Harry and clean up what you destroyed, then go back to the Infirmary; stay there until Madam Pomfrey tells you otherwise." Sitting up and swallowing, Harry nodded quietly; finding it really hard to keep in tears. 

"Go." He nodded, "I need a minute."

Harry nodded again and slipped of the room, checking to see if his clothes were ripped; they weren't.   
It was only when he wound his way through the crowd and started to silently pick up ingredients barehand that he noticed the room was utterly silent. Swallowing, he looked up slowly and bit the inside of his cheek hard from crying out. 

"Harry..." 

"I'm fine." He spoke levelling and lowered his head and his body back to the floor, slowly picking up the nettles. 

"Master?" Someone spoke, a small snicker escaping with the one word. 

The only indication that Harry had heard was a small flinch of his back and a three second pause in his hands. 

"Well? Come to the dark side have you Potter?" 

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall as he kept his head lowered to the ground. 'I hate this'. He stood up slowly as the sideroom door slid open and Snape stepped out, he couldn't handle this, he walked quickly over to the door and flung, "Oblivate them" then ran off back to the...no, he shook his head.   
'I'm sorry'. 

 

Chapter 3.

It was a week or so before anyone found him, he'd been pretty well hidden if he did say so himself. Ever since that day he'd ran straight to the kitchens, asked to Dobby to hand him as much food as he wished and had quickly fled to the Shrieking Shack, it may be dank, dirty and desolate but it was as good a hiding spot as he could get; he'd lasted this long. 

He probably looked like shit and the one that had found him was Malfoy, but...

"Potter, what fuck did you do?" He was sitting crosslegged on the mattress Harry had transfigured, arms crossed across his hands chest and an expression that said ''don't lie to me''. 

Harry shrugged. "I didn't do anything." 

"Nothing? Then why are you hiding?" He lifted a dubious eyebrow and vaguely scanned the room for the thousanth time; apparently he had a bit of a thing for creepy crawlies and such; Harry thought he was doing a pretty good job of keeping it clean. 

"Nothing, I just...I don't want to go back." 

"Potter you've got to be kidding me? Everyone's looking for you, your friends are going crazy searching for you in Hogwarts every nook and fucking cranny, the teachers don't where to begin searching, because you always disappear like this and you wouldn't believe how Severus is reacting." 

Harry flinched a little at the mention of Snape; his bite mark had been tingling recently, in fact, ever since they'd well...

"Really?" He ventured. "Snape huh?" 

"Of course you imbecile; he's your mate. He's worried freaking sick about you and you wouldn't believe how many points have been taken from Slytherin for their remarks about ''Master'' and such; apparently Severus is so distraught he can't even perform a simple obliviation spell on 20 odd students, Harry he looks like shit." He sighed the last part. 

Snape not able to obliviate, but his cover? 

"His cover..." 

"Gone, Dumbledore and the Order are protecting him as best they can. Thankfully we have some lower ranked Spies in the Death Eater ranks but...they're not nearly in the same position to find information without risking their lives even more..." He sighed again. "Can't be helped...heat of the moment and emotions; they can really fuck up a person up." 

"You said he looked like shit?" Harry avoid eye contact. 

"Yes, I did. Because he does, largely. His obsidian eyes dulled and he takes way more points from his own house than anyone elses' and he was giving Gryffindor points for giving even half right answers the other day...He doesn't seem to eat anything at dinner and the house elves don't see him in the kitchens or send him for like they used too...he's banned them from coming into his rooms, he won't even let me in...Or Dumbledore and that old coot can manipulate anybody, including Severus." He paused. "Potter you've got to come back." 

"How'd you even find me?" Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"I used point me?" He raised an eyebrow as it was obvious, "I was in Hogsmeade when I thought to cast it, ergo...Saturday." 

Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I don't..." 

"Harry you have too" He grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and shook him a little with force. "Please?" 

"I won't..." He shook his head. "Not until Snape finds me himself and aplogises." 

"What?" Draco frowned. 

"Apologies, I didn't say that wrong Draco. He hurt me." 

"Hurt you?" The blonde's eyebrows lowered. "How?" 

Harry swallowed thickly, "I..." he licked his lips several times, "I ca..." 

"If you want Severus to find you just say so, I'll bring to you." He frowned. 

"No!" Harry jumped then and immediately fell back to the mattress, lightheaded and covered his mouth, emerald eyes immediately falling closed. "No." He spoke softer as his stomach calmed down. "He needs to find me himself." 

"He does want to find you, shit I don't think he's slept since..." He trailed off. "Since...Do you mean he r--" 

Harry closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, "no." 

"Yes." 

They both jumped as the low troubled voice came from the doorway. 

"Professor!" 

He inclined his head in Draco's direction but he closed his eyes and then turn to Harry. "Yes I did, it wasn't much intention, but I did it regardless." 

"We're mates there's not such--" 

"Yes there is Harry." He lowered to his knees in front of Harry. "Rape exists everywhere, even in fully developed relationships. You didn't want it then and hell I was only doing it because I was angry with you, frustrated with you, you'd misunderstood what I'd said and you walked out without listening to what I'd had to say, then I just made things worse and now I made it even more dangerous for you." 

Harry swallowed thickly. 

"I'm deeply deeply sorry Harry, I never meant to hurt you." 

Draco was right, Snape...Severus did look like shit; they probably matched each other. 

"You match each other." Draco supplied with a shake of his head and roll of his silver eyes. "You're both as stupid as each other, kiss and make up already so we can sort this shit out and defeat Voldemort soon." Harry's eyes widened at the use of the evil Wizard title. 

"Don't be so surprised, I've been teaching myself to say it every now and then, so I'm not giving rise to the fear." He shrugged, playing non chalant but Harry kissed his cheek as he felt faint. 

"Potter?" 

"Mister Potter, that's mine." Harry chuckled as he heard this then slowly fell sideways, head almost hitting the floorboards if it were Severus quick manuvibility and thinking. "What on..." 

"Potter, oi Harry?!" Draco patted his cheek. "He's hot." 

Severus frowned and he placed his own fingers to the boys forehead as his head lay in his lap. "Mm, indeed. Come." Hurrying they rushed back to Hogwarts, using the secret passageway and through more secret passageways until they were up in the Infirmary in a record time of 2 minutes--Running of course when Harry had begun to whimper and clutch his stomach. 

. . .  
. . .

"Put him down there Severus, easy now." The witch hovered as Severus placed his younger lover on the cot, dark eyes worried, silver eyes were much different as he stood off to the side and watched as the Medi Witch began to cast spell after diagonostic spell over the pale writhing teen. 

"Hmm." 

"What?" 

"Huh?" 

She smiled lightly, her lips twitching and began to cast higher level diagonostic spells, everything they recorded was written directly down onto a floating peice of parchment beside her and Draco quickly ran that side to read; steadily his eyes grew wider and wider and his mouth slid open. 

"What?" Severus was getting even more worried and was starting to fidget. 

"Stand back." She quickly floated over a large vile of pale pink lightly whitish liquid inside.   
Severus frowned at this, "Uh, Madam Pomfrey I hardly think..." She then floated over another and downed the contents of this one in Harry's slightly parted pale pink lips; he coughed and spluttered but otherwise drank most of it as she asked Severus unbutton his shirt and pull it aside. 

He did so looking extremely confused. 

"What is the--" 

"Hush." She held her finger to her lips and pointed with her other wrapped around a still slightly glowing wand. "Let him rest for now." 

"But I..." 

"Feel free to lay with him Severus." Her lips twitched again in a small smile and she inclined her head to a still awestruck blonde, purely having stood there after read the parchment for a good 5 minutes in shock. 

. . .  
. . .

"Nnng." Harry groaned and turned over then frowned slightly as he hid something soft but hard, a hand idly wandering up this pillar Harry frowned further until a finger was sucked into his mouth with a chuckle when he squeeked and bolted upright. "Nnnk." He coughed lightly and welcomed the small taps on his back, though they weren't from the man laying beside him. 

"Welcome back Mister Potter, though I can't see I'm happy to have you in my Infirmary again." 

Harry smiled sheepishly and unconsciously slid into welcoming arms behind him. 

"Now, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" 

Harry squawked, "Huh?!" 

"You're making an awful lot of noises this late in the evening. What do you mean Madam?" 

"I'm messy with him, though their are some minors issues I'd like to stress so that is my bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" 

Harry swallowed, "Bad?" 

"Oh?" 

He frowned at her, "Madam." 

"Very well dear. I recommend to be so rough next time while you have intercourse, in fact perhaps lay off it for a few weeks? To let your rectum adjust to the damage it coursed and heal properly itself, though I have given you some help in this regard before you slept; also Severus?" 

His eyes widened and he inclined his head. 

"Gentle is best, okay? He's still young." 

Harry's lips twitched lightly as the man blushed crimson. 

"Now, will you drink this Harry?" 

"Uhm...okay." He frowned, looking at the liquid but corking it, it smelled rather nice. "Smells nice..." Severus face scrunched up with both confusion and the admission, to him it smelled like flowers and overpowering cats. "All of it?" 

"No, half of it, then go urinate in that." Severus was still frowning as he pointed to the container Madam Pomfrey was holding; Harry flushed scarlet and nodded slightly as he tipped back his head attempted to drink half of it. He bounced as he finished, "Does that make you want to...?" 

"Yes. Go on." She hurried him along by daggling the little container in her fingers in front of him. Harry quickly jumped from the bed and did so, zooming into the lavatory to use the loo; well...

. . .  
. . .

He came out, entirely pink and carrying the container as far away from him as possible, his face scrunched up in disgust. 

"Uh..." 

"Thank you, mind tipping into the vile?" 

"Heh?" Harry eyed her like she'd lost the plot but quickly did so, running back into the bathroom to pee properly into the loo and wash his hands again. 'So Gross', he shivered, exiting from the bathroom to a scene in which Snape had gone 10 times more whiter than usual, Madam Pomfrey was chuckling unmaliciously for once and Malfoy was on the floor laughing, from the look on Snape's face Harry assumed. 

"Um..." He stepped slower closer, unsure if it were safe. 

Snape merely pointed laxely at the now bright blossom pink vile; had it been that color before? Harry frowned, unsure what that was supposed to mean. "Madam Pomfrey? What exactly is that?" He pointed to the vile on the table beside him, eyes clearly trained on Snape's look of pure shock. 

"Harry as anyone ever given you a lesson in Sexual Education?" 

Harry blinked, face flushing. "Um, not really...But I know the gist of it, well..you don't really need protection for guys right?" Harry was frowning and he frowned even further as Snape groaned and sank back into the pillows. "What? Is...is that wrong?" 

"No dear, not exactly, but you aren't exactly right either. You see in the Wizarding World there are some special cases, some miracles, males that can give birth to their own children; normally this would be the case with creature inheritances, if you're the right kind..." She seemed to trying to break this subtly. 

"Madam." 

"Yes?" 

"Are you telling me, trying to anyway, not very subtly that I am one of these people?" He turned a little pale as he spoke and his legs gave a little, causing him to quickly grab onto the sidetable as she nodded. "Oh..." He made a sound, somewhere between a squeak and a whimper. 

"So that's why..." He deflated a little and gratefully sat in the chair Malfoy gave him. "Thanks." 

"You've been feeling sick?" 

Harry nodded at the man's words. 

"For how long Harry?" 

"Um..." Harry avoided eyecontact, licking his lips. 

"How long Harry?" It was a little more authoritive. 

"Since the first time?" He scratched the side of his head and Snape's eyes turned frantic, sitting straighter as he grabbed for the parchment Madam Pomfrey held within her light grasp; his dark eyes scanned the parchment and then his whole body relaxed. 

"I would have told you Severus if you had only asked." She smiled kindly and took the parchment back. 

"Huh?" Harry gave. 

"I could have hurt it, the second time we...had intercourse. I could have hurt it, him, she." He started shake his head as he thought of the right word to refer to it. 

"Oh. Wait....uh...I won't..." Harry looked down, a little confused. "I do I..." His head then tilted to the side. "I won't lay---" 

Snape and Draco snorted, "No brat, you won't lay an egg." He stepped down from the cot and pressed lightly on Harry's stomach. "The child shall come out of here, you'll be fine, you'll accomodate to bear a child inside, don't worry." He kissed Harry lightly on the nose then sighing, on the lips, knowing both people currently in the vacinity knew already. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, "Mmph Sev'us" his hand curling slightly in the recently washed hair, the tips still slightly wet.

A family. He was going to have a family. With his mate, with Severus Snape. He was going to have a baby. With another male. If his life hadn't been complicated before, it just got a lot more so; Severus' spying days were over, they were being protected by Dumbledore and the Order, the best they could whilst within Hogwarts, Voldemort was still out there, Harry had to Defeat him, how was he going to be a Father through all that, protect that child the best he could, yes, the very best, but he didn't want to fall in battle and leave he/she an orphan like his own parents if he could help it, Severus was in danger as well, equal amounts danger as Harry was, Voldemort needed to fall and soon, Harry wanted to live his life with his older Mate and their child in peace, as fast as they could. 

It was going to be tough going, but somehow, someway, Harry believed things would work out alright in the end. Voldemort was going down. 

 

 

 

 

 

. . .  
. . .

Harry groaned as he turned over, mumbled something unintelligable and turned over again, trying to get comfortable. 

"Honestly Potter, hand to you to become unconscious after you scar someone for life for almost two weeks." 

Harry groaned again and mumbled again, a small bit of drool falling out the corner of his mouth before he jolted up and frantically looked around the room. No Dragon. No Professors...He slowly turned his messier brown head sideways...One Professor.   
He swallowed at the scowl directed completely at him and coughed to clear his throat. "Prof--" 

There was a sigh. 

"Severus." 

Harry almost flew out of the bed, as it was he screeched, "WHAT?!" 

"Easy Potter." His large hand fell atop Harry's chest he pushed him back into the pillows surprisingly gently. "I said Severus, that is my name afterall. You might as well start to call me as such, of course not in class obviously." He gave Harry a look and Harry frowned blinking, his own hand pressing lightly on his chest where Snape's had been. "Or in public, that's a given." 

"....So in private." Harry ventured, a small smile tugging his lips. 

"Yes." He rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking up again. "You've missed schoolwork, so while you recover you can make use of the down time and catch up to everybody." 

Harry groaned. "Wait.." 

"Yes?" 

"I don't really understand what--" 

"You fell unconscious shortly after I pushed you from my person on the Quidditch Pitch; you had your teeth sunk into the side of my neck." He pulled down his robe and tilted his head to the side, dark hair falling into his face to reveal the scar that adorned there. 

"Uh..." Harry swallowed. 

"This..." He pointed and pushed the collar of his robe back up. "..Is your way of staking your claim. This is no longer just Teacher and Student." 

"We can sleep together again?" Harry spoke cheekily. 

Another sigh and an eyeroll were his answer. "Mmm, we can." 

"Without getting into trouble?" 

"Indeed." He inclined his head. 

"Truly?" 

Sigh. "Truly."


End file.
